Legado Divino
by kayriu
Summary: Siete chicos descubren que no todo sobre ellos es como se los contaron, un gran secreto les sera revelado y descubrirán que su destino es mas grande de lo que se imaginaron. porque sobre sus hombros pesa una profecía... y una maldición ... - como hijos de los dioses su deber es evitar que las puertas del tártaro sean abiertas - dijeron las Moiras. -
1. Secreto Revelado

**Despertar**

Harry sabía que no había esperanza, Cedric estaba muerto, Voldemort había regresado y los Mortifagos le tenían rodeado. Mientras el lord oscuro se reía de él, estaban jugando al gato y al ratón, pronto moriría, estaba seguro de eso.

– ¿Te vas a rendir? Tú superaste las pruebas del torneo y acabaste con Voldemort cuando apenas tenías un año, volviste a luchar con él a los once y a los doce años de donde fuiste el ganador, porque te acobardas ahora, sabes que no estás solo, sabes que no eres como los demás magos y que tienes el poder, solo llámalo para que acuda a ti. Las sombras te protegen, no le temas a la muerte, levántate hijo y muéstrale quien eres – Dijo esa voz que siempre oía cuando estaba desesperado y necesitaba ayuda.

Era cierto, él ya había ganado antes, no tenía por qué temerle a la muerte. Sujeto con fuerza su varita poniéndose de pie, Voldemort rio con ganas al verlo, pero Harry no se acobardo, alzo la varita y un nuevo hechizo llegó a su mente, hizo un giro en el aire y…

– _Extinctió_ – Susurro, un rayo de color morado salió de la varita.

– ¿Estás seguro que es un hechizo Potter? – Se burló Voldemort cuando vio que nada pasaba.

– Míralo tú mismo – Contesto calmadamente Harry

Todo el cementerio se llenó con una extraña niebla morada que avanzaba con lentitud, al principio los Mortifagos se reían, pero se callaron al ver que todo aquello que tocaba la niebla moría rápidamente, Voldemort miro al pelinegro que contemplaba todo con tranquilidad, de pronto ambos magos se vieron en un recuerdo; perdido o borrado tal vez…

_una gran casa se alzaba en una silenciosa calle, el reloj marcaba las doce en punto y una sombra se apareció allí, camino con decisión hacia la entrada y atravesó el porche de la casa, la puerta principal se abrió dándole la bienvenida, la sombra avanzo por los pasillos de la solitaria casa, pero nadie salió a su encuentro, siguió su camino hacia la segunda planta en donde al final del corredor vio una débil luz, se dirigió allí y al abrir la puerta vio a una chica rubia de unos veinte años, dormida, a su lado se encontraba una cuna donde un niño de no más de un año jugaba entretenido, la sombra retiro su capucha y mostro al temido mago que levanto su varita apuntando al niño_

– _No te atrevas Voldemort _–_ Dijo una fina voz._

_El mago oscuro se giró un poco y vio a la chica despierta apuntándole con una extraña varita blanca, los ojos de la joven eran azules y denotaban todo el odio que le tenía al mago, pero el lord solo rio al ver a la joven._

– _¿Piensas que puedes derrotarme niña? – Le pregunto con burla._

– _Tal vez no, pero no dejare que pongas tus sucias manos en mi príncipe – contesto la chica._

– _Que interesante, pero dime ¿dónde están los Potter, acaso no deberían estar aquí protegiendo a su hijo? – Pregunto el mago._

– _Eso no te importa – Contesto la chica._

– _Es cierto, si no están acabare más rápido – Dijo el mago y lanzo un hechizo._

_La joven contesto con otro y creo un escudo para proteger la cuna en donde el pequeño observaba como los adultos se batían en duelo, finalmente un hechizo lanzado por Voldemort voló la mitad del cuarto y si no hubiera sido por el escudo la cuna también hubiese desparecido, pero la chica, que no tenía protección alguna recibió gran daño, se levantó a pesar de todo y volvió a apuntar al mago. Le era casi imposible mantener el escudo y atacar, al ver la debilidad de la joven el mago ataco y fue como si cien espadas atravesaran el cuerpo de la rubia que cayó al suelo creando rápidamente un charco de sangre, el mago ahora apunto al bebe, pero el niño solo miraba el cuerpo inerte de la joven._

– _Está muerta y tu pronto lo estarás, pensar que te llegue a considerar una amenaza – Se rio el lord._

_El pequeño no lloraba, pero algo extraño ocurrió cuando alzo la cabeza y vio al asesino de la chica, los ojos del niño habían cambiado de color, de un hermoso verde bosque pasaron a ser completamente negros sin brillo alguno, el mago sintió temor por primera vez al ver esa enorme oscuridad en los ojos del niño, levanto su varita y pronuncio la maldición imperdonable, pero con asombro vio como la maldición era absorbida por un escudo que protegía al pequeño, de pronto toda la habitación se oscureció y un aterrador grito se oyó; cuando la oscuridad fue desapareciendo solo quedo el pequeño niño que estaba sentado en la cuna llorando débilmente y el mago oscuro había desparecido; entonces apareció una hermosa dama, su piel canela y su cabello castaño caían libremente por su espalda, los ojos de la dama se posaron en la chica muerta y luego en el pequeño niño en la cuna._

– _Lo lamento Daphne, llegue tarde _–_ Dijo mirando tristemente a la joven._

– _No fue tu culpa cariño _–_ Le dijo al niño y lo alzo en brazos._

_Acaricio la frente del pequeño apareciendo una cicatriz en forma de rayo allí, el niño levanto su manita pasándola por su frente, luego miro con reproche a la dama._

– _Ellos creerán que es el residuo de la maldición que reboto y no investigaran más, solo aguántala hasta que regreses con nosotros, hijo _–_ Le dijo la dama y beso la frente del pequeño que cayó en un profundo sueño._

Harry y Voldemort regresaron a sus cuerpos, el mago oscuro dio la orden de retirarse, pero más de diez Mortifagos estaban tirados en el suelo, muertos. Harry veía todo a su alrededor, los Mortifagos habían desaparecido al igual que la niebla, camino tambaleante entre las tumbas y divisó el cuerpo de Cedric, corrió hasta él y entonces recordó que el chico estaba muerto, sin saber exactamente lo que hacía puso sus manos en el pecho del Hufflepuff y susurro un hechizo en un idioma extraño, luego se dejó caer sobre el pasto y el sueño lo venció…

– Harry – Susurraba esa molesta voz en su oído – Harry despierta, vamos despierta – Insistió la voz.

– No quiero – Contesto él entre sueños.

– Vamos levántate, no sé dónde estamos y ya amaneció – Le dijo nuevamente la voz.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con pesadez, los rayos del sol lo deslumbraron momentáneamente, parpadeó confundido hasta que vio donde se encontraban, habían lapidas y estatuas por todos lados, los recuerdos de la última prueba del torneo, la copa traslador, el cementerio, Cedric muerto, Voldemort surgiendo nuevamente, los Mortifagos, todo lo golpeo momentáneamente; se puso en pie de un salto y busco con la mirada el cuerpo de Cedric, pero no había nada; _¿Qué rayos había pasado?_ se preguntó.

– Harry, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde estamos? – Le pregunto la molesta voz que lo había despertado.

Se giró algo asustado, ya que frente a él se encontraba un muy confundido Cedric que lo miraba extrañado, Harry se froto los ojos y parpadeo varias veces creyendo que alucinaba, finalmente abrazo al mayor.

– ¡Estas vivo Cedric! – Grito el pelinegro mientras lo abrazaba.

– ¿Sí? – Contesto extrañado el chico.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y abochornado soltó al mayor, luego le dio una mirada al lugar, seguían en el cementerio pero no había nadie más, busco con la mirada y solo vio montones de tierra, el lugar estaba extrañamente seco, no había plantas ni nada alrededor, volvió a mirar a Cedric que lo veía confundido, la copa traslador estaba tirada a pocos metros de ellos, pensó que tal vez la copa podría devolverlos a Hogwarts, le dijo su idea a Cedric y cuando estaban por cogerla.

– Antares, cariño ¿me podrías explicar, porque motivo acabaste con mis plantas? – Les pregunto una mujer de cabellos castaños y gran belleza.

Harry y Cedric la miraron confundidos, finalmente Harry la reconoció, ella era la mujer que lo había tenido en brazos en ese extraño recuerdo, ella le sonrió y él por inercia se llevó la mano a la cicatriz que había comenzado a picarle, pero no era igual a cuando el mago oscuro estaba cerca, no, esta era una extraña sensación, sentía como algo cálido lo llenaba y recorría todo su cuerpo.

– Has crecido hijo y veo que aun te disgusta la cicatriz – Dijo sonriendo y acercándose.

– Nunca me ha gustado, es muy molesta – Contesto Harry sin saber por qué exactamente lo hacía.

– Tranquilo, sé que tienes muchas dudas y preguntas, pero ahora solo me gustaría que me dieras un abrazo – Lo miro a los ojos con ternura.

El pelinegro la miro unos instantes y después la abrazo, estar en los brazos de la dama le lleno de alegría, no quería separarse de ella, aun no sabía porque lo llamaba hijo, pero tampoco le importo mucho, solo quería seguir así indefinidamente, Cedric los veía más que extrañado y cuando finalmente se separaron ella le sonrió.

– Bueno, dime ¿qué quieres saber? – Le dijo.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

– Perséfone, tu madre – Le dijo.

– No, mi madre se llama Lili Potter y mi padre es…–

– Hades, cariño y tu hermana se llama Jezabel – Lo interrumpió la dama.

– Hades, igual al dios griego – Pregunto curioso Harry.

– Ese mismo, pero cuando tú y tu hermana nacieron, una profecía apareció y por ese motivo te tuvimos que dejar con los Potter y a tu hermana con otra familia al otro lado del mundo, Zeus sello sus poderes para evitar que los encontraran, se suponía que no despertarían hasta que cumplieran los dieciséis, pero con lo que paso ayer…, bueno tu padre estaba molesto y decidió liberar uno de los sellos, ahora estas en más peligro que los demás por ese motivo tienes que estar protegido hijo – Le dijo la dama.

continuara ...


	2. Desconfianza

_ELLOS_

– Hades, Zeus ¿se refiere a los dioses griegos o es simple coincidencia? – Pregunto él

– No, tú naciste como un Dios al igual que tus primos, los hijos de los tres grandes, tú verdadero nombre es Antares príncipe del inframundo, pero por motivos de seguridad no podían permanecer con nosotros y decidimos que la tierra sería el mejor lugar para ustedes, lamento haberte dejado con los Potter, realmente creí que te protegerían, jamás imagine que una vidente vería en ti al elegido de los magos, lo lamento mucho cariño – Le dijo Perséfone acongojada.

– ¿Entonces cuando cumpla los dieciséis años podré regresar con mi verdadera familia? – Pregunto él, aun sin poder creerlo.

– Si, pero de momento con el incremento de tu esencia divina has llamado la atención de las criaturas del tártaro y debemos protegerte – Le contesto la castaña.

Harry la miro interrogante y ella extrajo una cadena plateada que poseía un dije con la cabeza de un grifo, se la dio a Harry que aun extrañado se la coloco alrededor del cuello, Perséfone sonrió, le dio un último y sorpresivo abrazo a Harry, después de decirle que no confiara en nadie le dio un beso en la frente, les dijo a ambos magos que debían irse de regreso a Hogwarts, cogió la copa y con chasquido de sus dedos ambos magos desaparecieron.

Los chicos cayeron de bruces en medio del gran comedor, Harry sentía su estómago revuelto, a su lado Cedric parecía estar en una situación igual, poco a poco el pelinegro se calmó y respiró hondo, se puso de pie fijándose que a su alrededor todos estaban estupefactos mirando a los dos magos.

– ¡Están a salvo! – Grito de pronto alguna chica y el silencio fue roto por las exclamaciones de asombro.

Y repentinamente el pelinegro se vio envuelto por dos fuertes brazos que lo empezaban a ahogar, su magia instintivamente reacciono y lanzo una pequeña descarga, cuando al fin se vio libre del asfixiante abrazo sintió que alguien lo cogía del brazo y lo arrastraba apartando a los estudiantes

– Harry ¿Muchacho estas bien? – Le pregunto el director.

– Si, estamos bien, Cedric y yo – Contesto el pelinegro.

– Sé que debe haber sido una experiencia traumática, pero cuéntame ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Le pregunto el hombre.

– Yo también quisiera saber ¿Qué ha ocurrido, señor Potter? – Pregunto Fudge.

Nada muy relevante, cruzamos el laberinto, Cedric y yo tomamos la copa al mismo tiempo que resultó ser un traslador, luego aparecimos en un cementerio en donde había un loco que hablaba sobre revivir a Voldemort, le lanzo un hechizo de desmayo a Cedric y a mí.

Cuando desperté se encontraba haciendo un extraño ritual, pero todo le salió mal, el caldero exploto y supongo que el sujeto murió allí.

Yo me desmaye por segunda vez y cuando desperté ya había amanecido, le sugerí a Cedric coger la copa nuevamente para ver si podíamos volver y resulto – Dijo Harry de lo más tranquilo.

– ¿Es eso cierto señor Diggory? – Pregunto Fudge.

– Sí, creo que sí, no recuerdo nada ya que me desmaye apenas llegamos y cuando desperté ya había amanecido – Dijo Cedric viendo al pelinegro que estaba muy entretenido viendo sus zapatos.

– Bueno, si no hay más preguntas me gustaría ir a descansar, realmente fue un viaje muy feo y dormir en el suelo de un cementerio no es cómodo – Dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba.

– por favor vayan a la enfermería, Poppy no me perdonaría si no dejo que los revise y se asegure ella misma que están bien – Dijo Dumbledore mirando alternativamente a los dos chicos.

– Yo los acompañare – Dijo de pronto Snape.

– Te lo agradecería mucho Severus – Dijo el director.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron hacia la puerta y cuando Harry se cruzó con el ministro le susurro – Abre bien los ojos, el mago oscuro camina una vez más entre los vivos – Fudge abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no dijo nada, aunque su expresión de terror y sorpresa no pasó desapercibida para Snape y Dumbledore.

Al llegar a la enfermería madame Pronfrey les lanzo varios hechizos para comprobar que realmente se encontraban bien, después de comprobar que efectivamente no tenían nada grave nada más que uno que otro moretón y heridas superficiales, la enfermera les permitió retirarse.

Al llegar a la sala común el pelinegro se encontró con toda su casa metida en una fiesta, celebrando que Harry había ganado el torneo, Seamus y Dean lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo arrastraron hacia el centro de la fiesta en donde los gemelos intentaron ponerle el estandarte de Gryffindor como capa.

– Harry, que bueno que hayas regresado – Dijo alegre Hermione.

– Si compañero, además de que eres el campeón de Hogwarts – Agrego Ron sonriendo.

– Pues yo no gane, el ganador fue Cedric y el ministro lo sabe – Contesto Harry.

Toda la fiesta se detuvo, los Gryffindors miraron a Harry como si este acabase de soltar la más terrible palabrota, él parpadeo y los miro a todos interrogante.

– Pero hay que estar alegre de todas maneras, fue Hogwarts quien gano – Dijo, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

– Harry ¿Es broma verdad? tú y Cedric llegaron juntos, además es obvio que es un empate – Dijo Ron.

En teoría, yo ni siquiera debí haber participado y por ser menor de edad fue altamente irresponsable el que me dejaran participar, así que mi nombre a pesar de figurar en la lista interna de los concursantes, en la lista oficial solo hubieron tres competidores, así que yo no gane, además fue Cedric quien llego primero, yo solo acabe cogiendo la copa de pura casualidad – Les explico el pelinegro mientras se hacía espacio para llegar al dormitorio de los chicos de cuarto.

Harry sujetaba entre sus dedos el dije, Cedric le pregunto un montón de cosas sobre todo que era eso de dioses griegos, Harry se río, era claro que el mayor no tuviese ni idea, después de todo los magos no tenían la misma educación que los niños muggles y eso era un alivio, porque después de explicarle un poco, claro que obviando varios cosas, le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie sobre la dama, aunque el profesor Dumbledore y el ministro querían saber todo lo que había pasado, Cedric les dijo que él se había desmayado apenas llegaron al cementerio y Harry dijo que no recordaba mucho, ya que apenas llegó lo habían aturdido también.

Aunque inconforme con esa declaración, los dos adultos los dejaron en paz y no preguntaron más, después de eso Harry se fue a dormir a la torre de Gryffindor, cerro las cortinas y se sentó en la cama, era extraño que todas las heridas de la batalla ya habían desaparecido, incluyendo al enorme corte que tenía en el antebrazo, paso su mano por su piel y no hallo siquiera una cicatriz.

La puerta se abrió, escucho a los chicos de cuarto entrar y hablar de cómo era posible que Harry hubiese dicho que Cedric ganó, cuando ambos regresaron juntos, Ron estaba molesto y no quería hablarle, pero a Harry eso ya no le importaba. Sus únicos pensamientos eran si sus padres… ¡no! los Potter, ya que no estuvieron la noche que Voldemort desapareció.

_¿Dónde estaban? ¿Y por qué lo habían abandonado? _

Otra cosa que rondaba su mente era la existencia de su hermana, porque su… madre la había mencionado, Jezabel, ese era el nombre de su hermana, tenía mucho que averiguar.

Con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido.

Volver con los Dursley nunca le pareció tan bueno como aquel día, cuando bajo del tren y se alejó de todos, el viaje en tren había sido muy agobiante, todos lo miraban y murmuraban a sus espaldas, Ron no quiso dirigirle la palabra y Hermione cansada de la actitud de ambos se fue con Ginny al compartimiento que se encontraba al lado. Harry también harto de la actitud de su amigo salió del compartimiento y se fue a recorrer el tren, en uno de los pasillos se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, el rubio lo miro durante un minuto, después paso de largo ignorándolo, Harry escuchaba a todos susurrar cuando lo veían pasar.

Ya cansado empezó a rogar mentalmente el llegar pronto a la estación, jamás un viaje le pareció tan largo como aquel, finalmente cuando llegaron el pelinegro fue el primero en salir y alejarse de todos, a sus espaldas podía sentir las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros y las de decepción de los Weasley.

Cuando finalmente cruzo el muro encantado y se encontró con su tío Vernon pudo respirar con tranquilidad, aunque se estaba preguntado _¿Dónde estarían Sirius y Remus?_

– ¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules

– ¡Tuvimos que hacerlo! Lili estaba embarazada y Harry correría peligro si estaba con nosotros… –

– ¿Cómo fueron capaces de dejar a Harry con los Dursley cuando saben cuánto odian la magia? – Les pregunto el hombre lobo.

– Dumbledore dijo que él estaría seguro allí, además ha estado bien, no le ha faltado nada – Contesto la pelirroja.

– Creí conocerlos, pero mira cuan equivocado estaba – Les reprocho el castaño.

– Remus, tu habrías hecho lo mismo, si te hubieras estado en mi lugar – Contesto James.

– Sirius, nos vemos después – Dijo el castaño mientras salía dando un portazo.

La casa quedo en silencio, hasta que de la chimenea salió el director de Hogwarts que al ver las caras de los presentes suspiro.

– Remus no tomo muy bien la noticia – Dijo el anciano.

– ¿Harry ha vuelto a casa de los Dursley? – Pregunto Sirius tratando de cambiar de tema.

– Si, estará allí durante unas semanas antes de que lo podamos traer aquí, sé que él comprenderá todo, es un buen muchacho – Dijo Dumbledore con todo el aire de un abuelo elogiando a su nieto.


	3. Sorpresas

SORPRESAS

El viento soplaba con fuerza y un frio casi sobrenatural se sentía por todo Privet Drive , un chico de cabello negro algo largo estaba sentado en uno de los columpios en el solitario parque; a unos metros de él, un muchacho obeso acompañado de un grupo se acercó dispuesto a burlarse de su primo, pero cuando él levanto la cabeza todos retrocedieron su ojos verdes tenían toques negros, Harry los miro curioso y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza sabía que Dudley le temía , también sabía que era porque su esencia divina se estaba volviendo más fuerte y los cambios habían teñido sus ojos de un color más oscuro, había empezado a desarrollar más musculatura y había crecido varios centímetros; de pronto una fuerte corriente de aire movió violentamente los juegos del parque y los amigos de Dudley huyeron del lugar

– Deja de hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo – chillo histérico el chico

– No he sido yo – contesto el pelinegro

– Claro que has sido tú, ya verás cómo te va cuando le diga a papa

– Cállate y corre - le contesto el pelinegro

Ambos empezaron a correr de regreso a casa pero al llegar a un pasaje el viento se tornó más helado, era casi imposible respirar Dudley cayó al suelo pesadamente y Harry vio como horribles dementores empezaron a aproximarse, pensó en usar la varita pero recordó que él no tenía por qué temerles; los dementores veían como el joven mago no se acobardaba y no parecía moverse, Harry simplemente arqueo un ceja y los dementores se detuvieron , podían sentir una oscuridad mayor emanar del chico entonces …

– Alto en nombre de hades el señor del inframundo – les dijo

Los dementores retrocedieron ese no era un mago, esa aura oscura solo podía pertenecer al señor de los muertos , el que les había permitido vagar por el mundo de los vivos, retrocedieron más y por primera vez sintieron temor, los tres dementores desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido pero el lugar pronto se tornó sofocante, Harry cayo en cuenta de que su imprudencia probablemente había atraído a alguna criatura del tártaro, frente a él apareció una arpía, la criatura lanzo sus plumas de hierro que cayeron como lluvia sobre él; Harry maldijo su imprudencia y rodo para cubrirse del ataque, no había opción, saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo pero este solo revoto en la piel de la criatura, la furia volvió a atacar, Harry corrió alejándose del lugar, él no podría hacer nada no si no sabía cómo luchar con una criatura del tártaro, en su huida sintió como una de las plumas se clavaba en su brazo , repentinamente su medallón empezó a brillar, un enorme grifo salió de allí y se lanzó sobre la arpía

– Las sombras te protegen hijo – le dijo esa voz que siempre lo ayudaba

– Vuelve a las sombras del reino de hades y recibe tu castigo por derramar sangre divina – dijo Harry el suelo se abrió y enormes cadenas atraparon a la bestia llevándola devuelta al inframundo, Harry suspiro aliviado el enorme grifo inclino un poco la cabeza y regreso al medallón

– Gracias – susurro

– Fue un placer príncipe – le contesto desde el medallón

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se imaginaba que su medallón pudiese hablar le iba preguntar cómo era posible pero recordó a Dudley y regreso corriendo por el pasaje pero su primo había desaparecido, él se apresuró a volver a casa de su tío, apenas llego sus cosas lo esperaban en la puerta, miro a tio Vernon interrogante

– Lárgate chico – dijo el hombre

Harry suspiro que podía hacer, en ese momento una lechuza llego, traía una carta del ministerio donde se le informaba que por haber revelado la magia delante de un muggel y siendo él un menor se le procedería a retirar la varita y había sido expulsado de Hogwarts , Harry arrugo la carta iba a coger sus cosas pero lo pensó mejor y las apunto con la varita

– _Reducto _– susurro, todo quedó reducido a un pequeño baúl que parecía de juguete, el pelinegro lo recogió, se lo guardo en el bolsillo y desapareció ante la atónita mirada de su tío

Una semana después todos se preguntaban dónde estaba Harry Potter, en el callejón Diagon varios estudiantes acompañados de su familias hacían compras, un chico de largo cabello negro sujeto en una cola paseaba tranquilamente por el lugar, en las calles se corría el rumor de que los seguidores de Voldmort se habían vuelto a poner en movimiento, había quien afirmaba haber visto al mismísimo Voldemort , se decía también que Harry Potter había presenciado el regreso del mago oscuro a finales del año anterior, pero misteriosamente el chico había guardado silencio y aún más extraño había desaparecido de casa de su parientes a medidos del verano, la famosa orden del fénix liderada por el director de Hogwarts estaba buscando exhaustivamente al joven estudiante, ¿qué había pasado con el – niño - que - vivió?, acaso se ha unido a quien ustedes saben decía el artículo del profeta , el joven rio con ganas era cómico lo que escribía Rita Skeeter, se acomodó un poco el cabello y la capa, ¿qué debería hacer?; regresar a Hogwarts o hacer lo que su padre le había pedido, lo pensó un momento y decidió porque no ambas cosas, veremos como es estar en el colegio sin que todos te miren como a un bicho raro se dijo y con una sonrisa regreso a su habitación en el caldero chorreante

Era una mañana hermosa y él se había levantado muy alegre, después de ducharse y vestirse bajo a desayunar, todo estaba bien hasta que su tranquilo desayuno fue interrumpido por las repentinas apariciones de varios magos

– Hola Tom - saludo alegre Arthur Weasley

El cantinero solo le sonrió en respuesta y todos los Weasley acompañados de Hermione se dirigieron al patio trasero Harry sonrió, termino su desayuno se despidió de Tom y también se fue al patio trasero , después de todo ya le habían llegado la carta de Hogwarts donde le informaban que había sido admitido y también le enviaron la lista con sus materiales sería una buena oportunidad para ir a Gringotts se dijo y se encamino al banco mágico, la familia Weasley ya estaba allí esperando a ser atendidos, él también se acerco

– Soy Antares Hells ,deseo retira algunas cosas de la bóveda y algo de oro - le pidió al duende

– Su llave – pidió el duende

El pelinegro saco la llave que su madre le había dado el duende la examino y miro largamente al chico, finalmente le hiso un gesto a uno de los duendes para que lo acompañara a la bóveda número tres, el duende se acercó y vio sorprendido al joven luego le indico que lo acompañara ambos subieron al carrito y se iban a ir cuando el señor Weasley se acercó y también subió, el viaje fue divertido para Harry, después de dejar al señor Weasley ellos siguieron bajando hasta que el carrito se detuvo y el duende le mostro la enorme puerta de su bóveda, una puerta hecha de obsidiana con el tallado de un enorme perro de tres cabezas, Harry se acercó y coloco la llave el enorme perro cobro vida olisqueo el aire y sus ojos se fijaron en Harry finalmente la puerta se abrió, dentro se encendieron antorchas , allí entre el oro y la joyas había una mesa de mármol sobre la cual estaban los libros que necesitaba, abrió la mochila y los metió allí, luego lleno dos bolsas de cuero con galeones, estaba por salir cuando el brillo plateado de una cadena similar la suya llamo su atención regreso sobre sus pasos y la tomo en sus manos el dije parecía ser de un dragón pero era más fino y estilizado estaba hecho para una mujer de eso estaba seguro, recordó a su hermana y también lo tomo, al salir el duende lo esperaba y la enorme puerta se cerró .

Comprar los materiales para el colegio fue entretenido sobretodo porque Eaco lo estaba guiando, el pelinegro se rio de una broma que el grifo le había dicho y como estaba aparentemente solo llamo la atención de varios compradores, Harry decidió ignorarlos y reviso una vez más su lista, ya tenía todo, lo único que le faltaba eran los ingredientes para pociones ,al entrar a la droguería se encontró frente a frente con Snape , el profesor lo miro con desprecio, él decidió ignorarlo le dio una leída a la lista, se dirigió a los estantes de donde se disponía a coger las raíces que le pedían pero

– No, esas están muy resecas, no servirán para hacer una poción - le aconsejo Eaco

– Tienes razón – dijo Harry al notar lo excesivamente secas que estaban aquellas raíces

Poco a poco el grifo fue guiando al pelinegro para que escogiera los mejores ingredientes, cuando tubo todo lo necesario lo coloco frente al dependiente y Snape le dio una mirada a lo que el joven había cogido y quedo muy sorprendido por lo selecto de los ingredientes que el chico había cogido lo volvió a mirar pero jamás lo había visto en Hogwarts, el chico pago todo y salió de la droguería,: el maestro de pociones salió detrás del joven quería ver a donde iba, algo asombrado lo vio dirigirse al callejón knockturn.

Harry estaba aburrido, su cita lo estaba haciendo esperar demasiado, finalmente apareció un encapuchado y se acercó apresurado al joven rubio de anteojos que estaba sentado en una solitaria mesa

– Llegas tarde - le reclamo el rubio

– Lo lamento señor, pero su pedido fue algo difícil de encontrar – se excusó el encapuchado

– Esa no es excusa , pero lo encontraste – le interrogo

– Si, aunque fue más difícil de lo que imagine, tenía varias protecciones muy oscuras pero finalmente pude extraerlo - dijo él y saco un cofre de madera negra lo coloco sobre la mesa y abrió la tapa mostrando su contenido al rubio

– Bien aquí tienes lo acordado y algo más, tu nunca me viste - le recordó el chico

El rubio le dio un sorbo a su bebida, guardo el cofre y salió del lugar al llegar al callejón diagon, el rubio había desaparecido dando paso al chico pelinegro de cabello largo y ojos verdes, le dio una mirada al oscuro callejón

– No debes entrar a ese lugar, es muy peligroso – aquella voz lo hiso girar

– no lo sabía , pero gracias por el aviso - dijo él al ver a Hermione

– Hola, soy Hermione Granger – se presentó la castaña

Antares Hells, un placer señorita – contesto el sonriendo

La castaña se sonrojo ligeramente, aquel chico era muy apuesto y sus intensos ojos verdes brillaban, pero al verlo también sintió un escalofrió como si algo oscuro y tenebroso se ocultara detrás de aquella amable sonrisa

– Hermione , ya nos vamos – la llamo Ginny

– Me tengo que ir - se disculpó la castaña

– Fue un placer conocerte – le dijo el pelinegro.

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los vagones completamente aburrido se miró en la ventana y vio sus cambios físicos, su cabello largo le llegaba a los hombros, sus antiguas gafas habían desaparecido y finalmente sus ojos habían adquirido ese color verde oscuro, aunque cuando se molestaba se volvían completamente negros, suspiro comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber escogido ir nuevamente a la escuela mágica le dio un par de giros a su medallón

– ¿Disculpa, está ocupado? – le pregunto un chico que no reconoció

– No, adelante – le contesto mientras lo analizaba

El chico arrastro el pesado baúl dentro del compartimiento Harry se levantó y le dio una mano para acomodarlo en el porta equipaje

– ¿tú asistes a Hogwarts? – le pregunto el chico

– Ho, no este será mi primer año, me transfirieron – contesto el pelinegro

– Vaya, este también será mi primer año en una escuela para magos – dijo el chico

– soy Antares Hells – se presentó el pelinegro

– Eriol Hiragisawua – le respondió su compañero

– Este no es un mago común, tiene una esencia diferente mesclada con su magia - le informo Eaco

Harry se fijó en su nuevo compañero, era un chico pálido de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado pero al verlo nuevamente el pelinegro reconoció que el grifo tenía razón, había algo extraño oculto bajo aquella amable apariencia, una esencia distinta pero no parecía nada maligno entonces recordó lo que su madre le había dicho habían otros aparte de él y su hermana, ¿sería acaso ese chico alguno de los otros?, no lo sabía pero iba a vigilar a Eriol, solo para estar seguros; la puerta se volvió a abrir a Harry casi le da un paro al ver a la persona que había entrado

– Así que es cierto habrá nuevos estudiantes en Hogwarts y no serán los de primer año – comento Malfoy apoyado en el compartimiento

– ¿Tú, quién eres? - le pregunto Eriol

– Draco Malfoy , se presentó el slytherin y espero a que su nombre tuviera el efecto adecuado

– Mucho gusto Malfoy , soy Eriol Hiragisawa y él es Antares Hells – los presentó Eriol y le tendió la mano al rubio

Draco lo miro pero finalmente estrecho la mano del chico y le tendió la mano a Harry, el pelinegro lo miro recordando cuando se conocieron, pero este era un nuevo comienzo no, así que porque hacerse enemigo del rubio nuevamente, el también estrecho la mano del slytherin y muy a su pesar el rubio se quedó en el compartimiento junto con ellos, el viaje fue entretenido y finalmente llegaron a la estación desde allí comenzaba la verdadera prueba, se dijo Harry al bajar.

Cruzaron el lago junto con los de primer año, pero no eran los únicos nuevos que no comenzarían en primero dos chicos más los acompañaban, uno parecía ser de segundo y el otro de cuarto ambos tenían el cabello rojo y Hagrid hablaba amenamente con ellos pero los dos chicos parecían renuentes a responder, Harry volvió su mirada al lago y recordó la segunda prueba del torneo muchas cosas habían cambiado en solo unos pocos meses suspiro y fijo su vista en el imponente castillo, aun recordaba la primera vez que vio aquel lugar; al llegar al castillo los hicieron esperar en el vestíbulo hasta que la profesora MaGonagal llego y guio al grupo hacia el gran comedor después de escuchar al sombreo entonar su canción uno a uno los nuevos alumnos fueron llamados para ser seleccionados, Harry estaba distraído viendo a los más jóvenes caminar temerosos asía el taburete, después de seleccionar a los de primer año la profesora MaGonagal se detuvo y vio a los cuatro jóvenes que faltaban, finalmente tomo aire y

– Alexander Potter – llamo

Harry abrió los ojos asombrado que había dicho un Potter , rápidamente su ojos se fijaron en el chico que había dado un paso adelante y ahora se encontraba sentado en el taburete ,apenas el sombrero toco su cabeza grito Gryffindor, el pelinegro lo siguió con la mirada hasta la mesa de los leones el gran comedor se llenó de murmullos…

Continuara…

Me alegra que les guste la historia, más adelante se irán revelando los demás hijos de los dioses, así que paciencia


	4. Hermanos

HERMANOS

Todos lo ignoraron y cuando el chico se sentó rápidamente lo rodearon para preguntarle su relación con Harry Potter pero aun no acababan las sorpresas

–Lila Potter - volvió a llamar la profesora

Harry volteo al oír el nombre y descubrió que el chico era realmente una chica solo que se había confundido porque la jovencita tenia el cabello corto; y al igual que a su hermano apenas el sombrero toco su cabeza grito Gryffindor la chica se levantó de un salto y se apresuro a sentarse a lado de su hermano , Harry estaba asombrado pero salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando la profesora MaGonagal lo llamo y Eriol le dio un codazo para hacerlo racionar, camino hasta el taburete y se sentó, MaGonagal le coloco el sombrero

– Hunn, otra vez tú, aunque ahora veo que ya sabes sobre tu verdadera identidad , hijo de Hades

– Si, lo descubrí el año pasado, pero volviendo a lo actual quiero estar en Gryffindor nuevamente por favor – le dijo Harry

– Estas seguro , porque ahora considerando tu origen slytherin sería el indicado para ti le contesto el sombrero

– Si podría ser, pero el profesor Senap y yo no nos llevamos bien, además Gryffindor hace unas fiestas espectaculares – dijo Harry

– Jajaja tienes muy en claro tus prioridades, pero si realmente quieres ser un Gryffindor termino el sombreo

– Gracias dijo Harry al levantarse y caminar hacia la mesa de los leones

Eriol fue el último y termino siendo un ravenclaw cuando todos estuvieron sentados el director se puso en pie y comenzó a hablar, Harry no estaba prestando atención porque tenia un debate mental con Eaco hasta que…

– Y este año el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras será james Potter – dijo el director señalando a un hombre de cabello negro y anteojos que se acababa de poner de pie

El gran comedor se volvió a llenar de murmullos y esta vez tardo un poco en volver a estar en silencio Harry volteo violentamente y sus ojos verdes chocaron los marrones de james por unos largos minutos el tiempo pareció detenerse finalmente el hombre bajo los ojos incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada al adolecente, Harry suspiro, sabia que los Potter estaban vivos, lo supo cuando su madre le mostro aquel recuerdo y se había estado preguntando si estaban vivos y eran supuestamente sus padres mortales porque lo habían dejado en casa de los Dursley cuando era un bebe y mas importante aun porque habían regresado precisamente ahora; aun pensando en eso se acostó y el sueño poco a poco lo fue venciendo

Se hallaba sentado en un gran prado lleno de flores, la suave brisa le agitaba el cabello y acariciaba su piel

– ¿Que te tiene tan inquieto hijo? – lo llamo la dulce vos de Perséfone

– ¿Porque han aparecido ahora los Potter? , no lo entiendo – dijo Harry aun con los ojos cerrados

– ¿Tan importante es saber sus motivos? – cuestiono la diosa

– Es que … la verdad no lo se, estoy muy confundido mama – susurro el

– Tranquilo, aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente y descansa – le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla

Aquella caricia fue suficiente para que todas las inquietudes del chico se desvanecieran, se recostara en la hierba y se dejara caer en un profundo sueño

Los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana lo hicieron abrir los ojos, le dio una rápida mirada a la habitación y descubrió que sus compañeros de cuarto habían desaparecido seguramente ya se habían levantado; con pereza el se puso de pie y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha cuando estuvo listo bajo a la sala común, la cual estaba completamente desierta sin apresurarse salió por el agujero del retrato y estaba por bajar al comedor

– Antares, el director nos a mandado a llamar - le dijo Eriol apreciando por una esquina

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de para que? - le pregunto el pelinegro

– No, pero supongo que es para darnos los horarios – le contesto el peliazul

– Bueno entonces vamos - dijo Harry

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore, al llegar ante a la gárgola, la profesora MaGonagal apareció, les dio una rápida mirada a ambos

– El director los espera - dijo

Ambos asistieron y se subieron a la escalera que empezó a girar hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la oficina de Dumblendore, MaGonagal toco la puerta y después de recibir la respuesta abrió, hiso pasar a los chicos y salió dejándolos solos

– Pasen jóvenes, tomen asiento – los invito el anciano

– Gracias - dijo Eriol sonriente y ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio del anciano

– Bueno, ¿que les a parecido hasta ahora el colegio?- pregunto

– Bueno no hay mucho que decir si solo hemos pasado una noche y ni siquiera hemos asistido a una clase aun – contesto Harry

– Ciertamente, tienen razón bueno vamos a ver cual será su horario ya que recibí una carta de su padre joven Hells y él me informa que hay ciertos asuntos que lo obligaran a ausentarse por algunos días debes en cuando – dijo Dumblendore

– Si, hay, algunas cosas de las que me debo encargar así que podría ausentarme algunos días – le confirmo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa recordando la carta que le había dictado Eaco

– Otra carta muy parecida recibí de parte de su madre joven Hiragisawua – dijo el director

– La verdad es que como hijo de una familia de hechiceros que tiene tratos con personas ajenas a la magia debo asistir a ciertos eventos y encargarme de algunos negocios – dijo Eriol

– Entonces deberíamos ver cual va ser su horario de clases , para que no tengan problemas con sus compromisos personales – les dijo

– Pues para mi el horario que los demás alumnos llevan esta bien pero no asistiré a historia de la magia y creo qué tampoco a defensa contra las artes oscuras – le dijo Harry

– Defensa contra las artes oscuras es una materia obligatoria , además le ayudara a aprender nuevos hechizos para poder defenderse – dijo el director

Harry suspiro, el no quería estar en defensa porque resultaba irónico aprender a defenderse de la oscuridad cuando el provenía de ella además pensaba aprovechar ese tiempo para entrenar con Eaco y aprender a luchar contra las criaturas del tártaro, vio de reojo a Eriol que parecía tener un dilema, el pelinegro suspiro, que se podía hacer, tendría que aprender a luchar contra monstros míticos en sus ratos libres

– Esta bien asistiré a defensa pero no quiero sobrecargar mi horario – dijo Harry

– Yo tomare las clases básicas ya que recién me estoy adecuando a una escuela de magos – dijo el peliazul

Después de un largo debate Harry y Eriol tenían horarios iguales ambos tomarían la misma cantidad de clases, caminaron hasta el gran comedor porque aun no habían desayunado pero las mesas ya se encontraban bacías y el gran comedor estaba completamente desierto, Harry sonrió

– Vamos por un bocadillo a las cocinas – sugirió el pelinegro

– Bueno – dijo Eriol sonriendo

Ambos chicos bajaron a las mazmorras y Harry lo guio hasta el cuadro del frutero, apenas entraron los elfos domésticos los rodearon ofreciéndoles toda clase de bocadillos Harry se adelanto

– Podrían darnos algo desayunar , es que nos perdimos el desayuno – dijo Harry

Al instante los elfos se pusieron a prepararles un delicioso desayuno después de una hora los chicos salieron de la cocina Eriol consulto su horario y descubrió que tenía clases de herbologia en el invernadero cinco Harry muy amablemente lo acompaña hasta que se fijo en su propio horario y descubrió que el también tenia clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas corrió hasta la cabaña de Hagrid pero el semi - gigante no se hallaba allí, solo la profesora Grubbly-Plank, después de una tranquila clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas Harry estaba tentado a preguntar por el semi gigante pero recordó que se suponía que él no lo conocía, así que muy a su pesar espero hasta que Hermione y Ron preguntaron por Hagrid

– Está haciendo un trabajo para el director - fue la escueta respuesta de la profesora

Al regresar al castillo, Harry se encontró con Eriol acompañado de Malfoy, el rubio lucia pálido y algo enfermo pero el chico no le dio importancia, al revisar su horario se dio cuenta de que tenia una hora libre así que después de disculparse se fue así a la sala de los menesteres, Eaco le había dicho que necesitaba un lugar amplio donde poder aprender a defenderse de las criaturas oscuras y también aprender a controlar su poder, habían pasado treinta minutos en la sala de los menesteres aprendiendo la teoría y de pronto la puerta se abrió, el pelinegro se escondió después de comprobar que se habían vuelto a quedar solos Harry suspiro

– Tenemos que encontrar otro lugar urgentemente – le dijo Eaco desde el medallón

– Si pero, ¿donde hay un sitio lo suficientemente amplio y resistente para contener una criatura oscura sin dañar a nadie? – dijo el pelinegro

– Y,¿ que hay de la cámara de los secretos? - sugirió el juez

– Creo que podría servir pero el problema es que la entrada esta en el baño de niñas del segundo piso seria raro y sospechoso si alguien me ve entrando allí constantemente

– Pero no dijiste que esta sala te puede proporcionar cualquier cosa porque no una puerta a la cámara de los secretos - sugirió Eaco

– No se si funcionara, pero hay que probar - dijo Harry y se concentró en tener una entrada a la cámara de los secretos que solo el pudiese abrir

La sala empezó a cambiar y finalmente frente a Harry apareció una sala parecida a la sala común de gryffindors pero más grande en la cual predominaban los colores negro y plateado , al fondo apareció una puerta de obsidiana, sin manija, ni cerradura solo una gran serpiente tallada que tenia por ojos brillantes esmeraldas

Harry la miro un instante después susurro en parcel – _ábrete_ – la serpiente cobro vida y se movió, detrás de la puerta había una gran escalera de caracol que descendía todas las antorchas se encendieron y Harry empezó a descender por la escalera al llegar al final había otra puerta similar a la primera pero mas grande, la serpiente tallada lo miro

_– ¿Quien eres?_ – siseo

_– Antares _- siseo Harry

La serpiente se movió y la puertas se abrió rebelando el inmenso lugar donde Harry una ves lucho contra el basilisco

Este lugar es adecuado con algunos arreglos estará perfecto para poder entrenar sin que nadie nos perturbe – dijo Eaco emergiendo del medallón

– Si contesto el pelinegro.

De pronto su vista se nuble ya no estaba en la cámara de los secretos se hallaba en una mansión, a su alrededor siete vampiros lo miraban, algo asustado retrocedió en su lugar quedo una chica castaña y pálida tenia un pequeño paquete en su mano al abrirlo se corto el dedo y uno de los vampiros perdió el control, otro aparto a la chica de un empujón, pero la joven voló hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y donde antes había una gota ahora había un charco de sangre, después la escena cambio la joven estaba en un bosque corría adentrándose mas y mas buscando algo con desesperación, finalmente cayo al suelo y no se movió se quedo allí en posición fetal , no lloraba pero Harry sentía el dolor , las ganas de morir, la tristeza todo un mar de cosas que lo obligaron a sujetarse el pecho

– ¿Antares, estas bien? - le pregunto Eaco arrodillándose alado del pelinegro

– Debó ir, ella me necesita, debo ir con mi hermana dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie Eaco que había tomado forma humana lo ayudo y ambos desaparecieron de la cámara

En uno de los bosques de Forks; varios lobos olfateaban intentando encontrar el rastro de la chica Swan, uno de ellos finalmente capto algo, corrió hacía el lugar donde el olor estaba mesclado con la esencia de los chupa sangre, espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde pero al acercarse al lugar, vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes que estaba junto a ella, le acarició la frente y se quito la extraña capa, luego de cubrirla la cogió en brazos y procedió a salir del bosque, el lobo los seguía a prudente distancia y estaba muy sorprendido al ver que aquel extraño había encontrado el camino a la salida con tanta facilidad , finalmente aparecieron delante de la casa de los Swan; Charlie corrió al ver a su hija en brazos del extraño, pero palideció completamente al ver el rostro del chico, el hombre corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió para darle pasada a aquel extraño que cargaba a la joven como si fuera una frágil pieza de cristal

– ¿Quien es el? – pregunto Harry Cleaver

– un amigo de la familia , gracias por todo chicos - les dijo a modo de despedida y entro a la casa aun pálido

Cuando Charlie subió con sigilo a la habitación de Bella vio al chico contemplando con adoración a la chica que ahora descansaba en la cama

– Se parece mucho a mamá – susurro Harry

– Si, es realmente hermosa – contesto Eaco que ahora estaba parado a su lado

– ¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto el pelinegro

– Bueno, es una larga historia – contesto Charlie

– Tengo tiempo – contesto Harry

– todo comenzó cuando ella vino a vivir aquí y conoció a los Cullen

Después de casi dos horas, Harry había escuchado toda la historia incluido el gran peligro en el que había estado su hermana por culpa de los vampiros, el pelinegro estaba tan molesto que sus ojos se tornaron tan oscuros como los de su padre y toda la casa había empezado a temblar, Eaco lo tranquilizo, cuando se calmo de su bolsillo extrajo un frasco pequeño y se lo dio al hombre mayor

Dentro hay una poderosa poción para dormir sin soñar, eso la ayudara a descansar durante algún tiempo - susurro el chico luego volvió a mirar a la joven que dormía tranquilamente, sonrió al verla tan pacifica sin ningún rastro de dolor metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo una fina cadena con un dragón por dije cerro su puño y al volverlo a abrir la cadena se había transformando en una delicada pulsera plateada, que el pelinegro coloco en la muñeca de la joven , luego se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Cuida de ella pronto volveré para ver como sigue - dijo el pelinegro antes de alejarse y desaparecer de la habitación

Bella se sentía extraña el día anterior, él se había ido dejando un gran agujero en su pecho recordaba haber corrido por el bosque tras de el para finalmente dejarse caer, no recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo en el suelo pero si recordaba que de repente frente a ella aparecieron un par de botas negras, alguien se agacho y le susurro

–No estas sola yo cuidare de ti me querida hermana –

Luego sintió como algo suave y cálido la cubría y aquel extraño la levanto sin ningún esfuerzo , ella se sintió segura entonces poco a poco dejo que el sueño la condujera a un merecido descanso, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente descubrió que el agujero en su pecho de alguna manera seguía ahí, pero no se sentía tan agobiada, también descubrió una pulsera de plata con un extraño dije, aunque no le gustaba usa joyas aquella pulsera la asía sentir bien y segura además cada noche Charlie le solía dar un te que tenia un sabor un poco extraño pero cuando no lo tomaba tenia terribles pesadillas, Charlie no le había dicho nada, al contrario parecía cada ves mas preocupado por el bienestar de ella; Pero a pesar de todo la ausencia de Edward si le había afectado ya no hablaba con nadie y parecía peor cada día, en el único momento en que descansaba era en las noches y por una razón que sus compañeros no entendían la dulce chica que no quería destacar había empezado a vestir de negro, a sentarse sola en la mesa que solía pertenecer a los Cullen después de algunos intentos por hablarle todos habían optado por ignorarla hasta aquel día…

Continuara…

Gracias por los comentarios


	5. Complicasiones

_**COMPLICACIONES **_

Dos semanas después Harry estaba durmiendo en la clase de pociones había terminado la poción gracias a los consejos de Eaco y después de darle algunos consejos a Malfoy que misteriosamente se había ido a sentar junto a él al final de la clase, decidió echarse una siesta el profesor Snape ya le había quitado cien puntos pero el chico ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió durmiendo

– Señor Hells esta no es su habitación y si esta tan cansado le sugeriría que se retirara de mi clase después de entregar su poción , pero por lo visto no ha hecho nada – dijo Snape lanzándole una furiosa mirada al pelinegro

– Puedo irme después de entregar la poción terminada – pregunto Harry levantando ligeramente la cabeza

Snape arqueo una ceja el pelinegro metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco un vial con un espeso liquido oscuro se lo dio a al maestro ,Snape miro la botella, extrañado se suponía que la poción debía ser de un sube color lila no de ese oscuro y viscoso color negruzco, Harry levanto la vista al ver que el maestro se había quedado callado, con horror vio el veneno de basilisco en las manos de su maestro rápidamente se lo arrebato y extrajo otro vial con la poción terminada y antes de que Snape reaccionara Harry se escabullo de la clase reprendiéndose por haber sido tan descuidado al mantener la poción y el veneno en el mismo bolsillo, se alejó de las mazmorras y se dirigió a las cocinas al entrar se quedó de piedra ya que los elfos domésticos no estaban solos allí sentados tranquilamente, comiendo pasteles de calabaza estaban Sirius y James ; ambos adultos miraron al adolecente asombrados luego el pánico se apodero de ellos ,porque se suponía que Sirius Black era un criminal muy buscado y peligroso Harry parpadeo un par de veces antes de salir de allí corriendo

– Antares ,el profesor Snape te está buscando - le dijo Malfoy cuando doblo la esquina

– ¿Qué? ¿para qué me está buscando? – pregunto agitado

– No lo sé, pero lucia muy molesto – contesto el rubio

– Antares, tengo que hablar contigo por favor – dijo James algo cansado y jadeando, a su lado un peludo perro negro miraba a los chicos

– Lo siento Potter, pero el señor Hells vendrá conmigo , debe explicarme algo de suma importancia – le respondió Snape , cogió del brazo al pelinegro y se llevó con dirección a las mazmorras

Harry estaba aún muy aturdido como para oponer resistencia o darse cuenta siquiera adonde lo estaban llevando fue consciente de su situación cuando el maestro de pociones lo soltó, Harry parpadeo dándose cuenta de que se hallaba en la oficina del maestro de pociones, Snape lo miraba intentando descubrir quién era realmente aquel chico, los ojos verdes de Harry se cruzaron con los del maestro y Snape intento entrar en la mente del pelinegro pero al instante sintió que caía en una profunda oscuridad y allí en medio de aquel lugar sentado en un trono vio a un hombre de ojos negros , el sujeto lo vio directamente y sonrió mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos, el maestro retrocedió asustado pero el sujeto en aquella oscuridad no lo dejo marchar bajo el, el suelo se volvió blando y pronto se empezó a hundir más y más en esa aguas lodosas

– Vasta Eaco - déjalo , Snape volvió a salir a la superficie frente a él estaba el chico Hells sus ojos brillaban de forma anormal

– Agradécele a mi príncipe por no morir aquí , después de un imprudente atrevimiento - le dijo el sujeto

La mente Snape era un caos ¿quién era aquel chico?, ¿porque lo llamaban príncipe y como era que había quedado atrapado en la mente del chico?

– Profesor Snape siempre fue más listo que los demás – dijo el joven de ojos verdes sentándose en el trono

– ¿Quién eres tú? - le pregunto

– Pues, no veo, porque debería desrícelo además si yo quisiera usted no saldría de aquí jamás pero implicaría que trajeran un nuevo profesor y con mi suerte seguramente terminaría teniendo a Lili Potter como maestra , cosa que no quiero – dijo el

– Eres Harry Potter – susurro el maestro

– Siempre dije que usted era más listo que los demás, y ahora por eso voy a tener que aguantar a la maestra Potter - le contesto el moviendo la cabeza

– Antares, él podría servir, es el espía de Dumbledore y también de Voldemort, él podría ayudarnos en la misión que te ha encomendado tu padre - dijo Eaco

– Que me dice profesor, desea convertirse en mi informante , claro que yo le garantizo que si en algún momento llegara a estar en apuros yo podría ayudarlo , después de todo se recompensara a los que me ayudan y sirven – dijo el pelinegro antes de permitir que el maestro regrese a su cuerpo

Snape se despertó en el suelo de su oficina completamente solo miro el reloj sobre la mesa habían pasado casi cuatro horas pero a él le pereció que fueron solo minutos trato de recordar que había pasado, recordaba a Hells, entonces le llego una memoria falsa

_– Puedo preguntar porque razón me ha traído aquí – dijo Harry que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las acciones de su maestro _

_– Quiero preguntarle, ¿porque razón lleva con usted un frasco de veneno de basilisco y de donde lo consiguió ?_

_– Bueno un conocido me lo regalo y dado que no es ilegal tenerlo en el colegio no vi ningún problema en tenerlo siempre cerca, además por si le preocupa que se rompa, el vial tiene varios hechizos que lo protegen contra toda clase de accidentes contesto el pelinegro _

_– Dado que el veneno es altamente peligroso se lo confiscare – dijo el maestro y extendió su mano _

_Harry no podía darle el veneno, pero sabía también que no podría negarse abiertamente con un suspiro metió la mano en el bolsillo y descubrió que el pequeño frasquito había desaparecido rebusco en el fondo y sus dos dedos salieron por el otro extremo _

_– Lo siento pero parece que se me ha caído - dijo Harry intentando no sonreír _

_– ¿Que quiere decir? – dijo el pelinegro _

_– Pues que no está - contesto el pelinegro muy tranquilo después de todo el frasquito estaba encantado para solo ser abierto por la persona que lo lleno _

_– Acción veneno de basilisco - dijo Snape agitando su varita pero nada paso _

_El maestro de pociones miro al chico con verdaderas ganas de estrangularlo pero al ver que no parecía dispuesto a decir nada más el pelinegro salió de las mazmorras_

Snape sacudió la cabeza estaba seguro que eso no había pasado, al final del recuerdo apareció una cara con dientes afilados sonriendo

– Te daremos tiempo para pensarlo pero decide bien o ese será tu recuerdo de lo que paso - dijo una gruesa voz en su cabeza

Harry estaba desesperado, relámete había perdido el veneno de basilisco ahora que aria, no se podía desanimar entonteces…

– ¿Eaco sabes dónde está el veneno? - pregunto mentalmente al juez

– Se te ha caído cuando saliste corriendo de las cocinas, Potter lo ha cogido – contesto el grifo

– Genial lo que me faltaba – susurro el chico

Al entrar al gran comedor vio a los la mayoría cenando, camino algo indeciso asía la mesa de gryffindor se sentó, pero en ese momento él estaba realmente preocupado como para cenar asi que después de darle algunas vueltas a su plato se levantó y salió del gran comedor sin probar bocado ; Eriol que estaba sentado en la mesa de ravenclaw vio algo preocupado al pelinegro ,se levantó y fue tras él, al llegar a una esquina vio al pelinegro rodeado por el profesor de defensa y un lanudo perro negro

– El director quiere hablar contigo - dijo James

Harry suspiro y se encamino a la oficina del director en silencio, después de pasar la gárgola de la entrada estuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina james toco suavemente y después de recibir la respuesta abrió la puerta, Harry entro preguntándose si podría seguir ocultando su identidad

– Antares , entra toma asiento ,gustas un caramelo de limón - le ofreció el anciano

– Dumbledore - dijo James impaciente

– bueno, el profesor Potter me ha informado de lo ocurrido en las cocinas y yo quisiera pedirte por favor que no comentaras con nadie lo que viste claro que te explicare la situación para que puedas entenderla mejor y …

– No me interesa lo saber nada pero a cambio de guardar silencio me gustaría que el profesor Potter me devolviera mi vial – lo interrumpió Harry

Dumbledore arqueo una ceja y vio a James, el pelinegro extrajo un pequeño frasco y lo coloco sobre la mesa Harry estiro la mano para tomarlo pero el director fue más rápido y después de darle una mirada fijo sus ojos azules en Harry el chico rodo los ojos ya había tenido suficiente de legeremancia por un día

– ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual necesitas veneno de basilisco? – le pregunto el director viéndolo con esos ojos de hielo que parecían atravesar todo

– Ese es un asunto privado y confidencial, al igual que usted tiene sus motivos para tener a un criminal animago ilegal dentro del colegio yo tengo los míos para tener un vial con veneno de basilisco - contesto el pelinegro

– Me temo que no puedo permitir que se lleve esto , es muy peligroso – dijo el director guardando el pequeño frasco

Harry suspiro, ni modo tendría que aprender a usar el fuego maldito si quería destruir el horocrux y recuperar el trozo de alma que habitaba en el objeto, no quería oír a Dumbledore sermonearlo ni nada, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, al girar la manija descubrió que se hallaba cerrada, no está de humor convoco un poco de su magia y la puerta se abrió, después de que el chico se fue James se acercó y descubrió que la manija de la puerta y los bordes estaban quemados .

Continuara ..

Gracias por todos los mensajes me alegra que les guste la historia,

El siguiente capítulo será de Bella y Habrá otras apariciones

Sobre poner hijos de todos los dioses aún no se pero si hay una posibilidad

Espero seguir sorprendiéndolas mas


	6. Despertar

_**DESPERTAR**_

_**AMIGOS NUEVOS**_

En Japón una chica castaña de quince años miraba el inmenso océano, ¿como había pasado? ¿Como fue que su magia se descontrolo? ¿como fue que había lastimado a su hermano y a su familia? Se preguntaba mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos verdes, no podía estar cerca de ellos, eso ya lo había decidido. Tal vez, si buscaba a shaoran y le pedía ayuda.

Cogió su mochila y se encamino a la casa de su mejor amiga, ella seguramente la ayudaría al llegar. Decidió no anunciarse, quería darle una sorpresa, subió a la habitación de la pelinegra y nadie le dijo nada, pues ella siempre solía ir a la casa y era común verla allí.

Abrió la puerta pero se quedo completamente muda, allí estaba su amiga y su novio, ambos muy entretenidos besándose, el sin camiseta y ella con la blusa abierta, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas de dolor, de tristeza, se sintió una estúpida.

– Sakura – Dijo de pronto la pelinegra, notando la presencia de la castaña

La castaña se dejo llevar por el amargo dolor y la tristeza, a su alrededor las cañerías empezaron a vibrar y explotar, la casa entera crujió, Los ojos de Sakura pasaron de ser un color verde jade aun azul profundo en donde no se distinguía la pupila, todo era completamente azul, afuera se desataba una furiosa tormenta. No caían rayos, pero la lluvia y el viento eran terribles, en pocos minutos se produjeron inundaciones.

Shaoran estaba asustado, invoco su espada y trato de acercarse a la castaña pero las cartas y una muralla de agua habían rodeado a la chica impidiendo que él se acercara.

Mientras tanto Eriol estaba sentado en la clase de defensa, cuando de pronto sintió la poderosa presencia de otro ser divino, Harry se hallaba en pociones cuando se puso de pie abruptamente y salió de la clase sin decir nada a Draco, este lo siguió corriendo y los dos chicos se encontraron con Eriol en el gran comedor.

– ¿Que esta pasando? – Pregunto Harry

– Creo que el hijo de Poseidón ha despertado – Contesto Eriol

– ¡Tenemos que ir! ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde se encuentra? – Le pregunto Draco.

– Creo que en Japón –

– ¡Y que esperamos, vamos! – Dijo Harry

– Pero, si desaparecemos… –

– ¿Que hacen fuera de sus aulas? –Dijo Magonagal.

– Profesora, verá, nosotros… –

– Ustedes vendrán conmigo a la oficina del director – Sentenció ella.

En Japón un joven castaño veía con asombro toda la destrucción que estaba causando aquella niña, aunque sabía que era imposible, solo se le ocurría una explicación, y era que esa niña tenía poderes divinos y si no la detenía atraería atención indeseada sobre ellos, a su lado un chico de cabello verdoso también contemplaba todo aquel desastre.

– Fenir, Yamino, necesitare que me ayuden – Dijo.

– Claro señor Loki – Asintió el joven.

El chico convocó su báculo y sus ojos verdes se volvieron rojos, un enorme lobo negro apareció y él subió a su espalda, en un par de saltos estuvieron en el epicentro.

Shaoran había intentado todo, pero Sakura estaba dentro de esa esfera y no respondía, la mansión de Tomoyo estaba completamente destruida, fue entonces que criaturas de agua con forma de monstruos marinos se hicieron presentes, el mago estaba asombrado, ningún mago o hechicero era capaz de controlar un elemento de aquella forma, pero allí estaba Sakura demostrándole que lo imposible era posible.

– Fenir, Yamino, encárguense de los elementales –

Loki apunto con Leviatán a la muralla de agua, buscaba un lugar donde la magia fuera débil, entonces enfoco todo su poder en ese punto y logro abrir una brecha que duro solo unos segundos, aunque fueron suficientes para que él logrará atravesar, una vez dentro de la esfera, el castaño vio asombrado a la causante de todo, la chica se encontraba sentada en el suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, se notaba que era una diosa muy joven y al parecer no tenia ni idea de lo que podía llegar a ocasionar si no controlaba su poder, en el suelo había un símbolo mágico, el cual mostraba el tridente de Poseidón el Dios griego de los mares.

– Oye – Le dijo él en un susurro

– ¿Por qué, por qué? – Repetía una y otra vez la joven

– Todo estará bien, cálmate – Le dijo Loki

– Tengo miedo – Susurro la chica

– Cálmate Evadne, yo estoy a tu lado – Dijo otra voz

Loki levanto la cabeza y los ojos azules del señor de los mares le devolvieron la mirada, la chica en el suelo levanto la cabeza, sus ojos azules volvían a ser verdes, el hombre de cabellos azulados le tendió la mano a la joven, ella se puso de pie Loki estaba sorprendido, tenía entendido que los olímpicos hace mucho que ya no aparecían en la tierra.

– Mi niña todo esta bien, no pasa nada – Dijo Poseidón abrazando a la joven

La joven se abrazó al Dios y cayó profundamente dormida, todo su alrededor volvió a la normalidad, la tormenta se detuvo y los elementales desaparecieron.

– Loki, ¿Podemos hablar? – Le pidió el peliazul.

– En otro lugar – Contesto el castaño.

– Lo siento por su casa señorita Daidoji – Le dijo el peliazul

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Shaoran

– Nada que te importe niño y te agradecería que no te volvieras a acercar a mi hija – Dijo el peliazul, Loki solo los contemplaba en silencio.

Antes de que pudiesen hacerles otra pregunta desaparecieron del lugar, Poseidón miraba la habitación que el Dios del caos le había dado para que pudiese dejar a la chica, había sido un milagro que ninguna criatura del tártaro los encontrara cuando se habían expuesto tanto.

– ¿Y bien, quien es ella? si se puede saber – Pregunto el castaño

– Mi hija – Contesto el peliazul.

– Pero… –

– Ahora no te puedo decir mucho, solo que ella esta en peligro, al igual que los demás, no preguntes, no te puedo revelar nada, pero me ha extrañado encontrarte en la tierra, supongo que Odín se canso de aguantarte – Sonrío el peliazul.

– No es de tu incumbencia – Contesto el castaño

– Si, tienes razón, aunque quisiera pedirte un favor, quiero que te encargues de proteger a mi hija, enséñale a controlar sus poderes para que no la encuentren y pueda defenderse, por favor – Dijo el peliazul

Después de un largo silencio el castaño asistió – Me deberás una Poseidón – Dijo Loki

– Tal ves me arrepienta, pero esta bien, solo que no pueden quedarse aquí, en América hay un pequeño pueblo en donde se pueden ocultar, el lugar se llama Forks –

– Pero esta chica no querrá ir conmigo – Le contesto el castaño.

– Yo me encargare de eso, así que no te preocupes – Contesto el Dios de los mares.

Cuando Sakura despertó, estuvo varias horas con Poseidón, Loki estaba sentado en su despacho leyendo un libro, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, el peliazul le presentó a la joven, se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto, pero usaría el apellido de su madre para que nadie los pudiese encontrar, después de despedirse del señor de los mares, los dos castaños, acompañados de Yamino y Fenir emprendieron el viaje hacia América, Loki descubrió que Sakura era muy amable e ingenua, no hiso falta gran esfuerzo para que el castaño y ella se hicieran amigos, al llegar a Seattle, Loki le informo que en Forks comenzarían el instituto para no levantar sospechas, el pueblito era muy tranquilo y todo parecía que iría bien o eso pensaba el castaño hasta que después de su primer día de clases, al dirigirse a la cafetería vio a una joven de cabello castaño caoba sentada sola en una esquina, no supo porque, pero se acercó y le hablo.

* * *

Bella había cambiado drásticamente, dejo de ser la chica tímida y dulce, lo primero en desaparecer fue su anticuada ropa, todo gracias a que una mañana recibió un paquete, que contenía una tarjeta de crédito, las llaves de un nuevo auto y un pequeño mensaje.

_Para mi querida hija_

Eso era lo único que decía la tarjeta, Bella nunca fue amante de las compras, pero ya que le habían dado una tarjeta con fondos ilimitados, decidió hacer a un lado su fobia a las compras y estrenar su flamante jaguar negro, era viernes así que decidió hacer algo que hasta ese momento jamás hubiera hecho, saltarse las clases y pasar el día en Port Ángeles. Fue toda una nueva experiencia, cuando llego la noche la antigua bella había desaparecido, cuando volvió a casa de Charlie no le dijo nada, solo le menciono que había pizza para cenar.

La nueva Bella causo revolución en el instituto, su ropa era monocromática en su totalidad, los únicos colores con que se la veía siempre empezaron a ser blanco y negro, incluso su auto era negro, y aunque ella ocultase siempre su dolor aun sentía la ausencia de él, se alejó de todos, con el pasar de los días las chicas la empezaron a ignorar, hasta que finalmente todos hacían de cuenta que no existía, hasta aquel día.

La castaña estaba sentada en su solitaria mesa jugando con la comida como de costumbre, había estado pensando en buscar el prado, pero aun no estaba segura.

– Disculpa, ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? – Le pregunto una melódica voz, por un momento creyó que él había vuelto, pero al levantar la cabeza sus ojos chocaron contra unos brillantes ojos verdes.

– Adelante – Dijo viendo el rostro del joven, no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

– Me llamo Loki SetriKer – Se presentó el joven.

– Isabella Swan, no te había visto antes – Contesto ella.

– Soy nuevo, acabo de llegar junto con mi prima, venimos de Japón – Dijo el joven.

Bella estaba por preguntarle algo mas cuando vio a una chica bellísima entrar, tenia el cabello largo de color castaño dorado y un bronceado natural, sus ojos de color verde eran parecidos a los de Loki, el chico levanto la mano y la castaña camino hasta su mesa.

– ¿Te importa si compartimos la mesa contigo? – Le pregunto Loki sonriendo.

– No, claro que no me importa – Dijo Bella.

– Hola, soy Sakura Amania, la… prima de Loki – Dijo la castaña mirando al chico

Bella no sabia porque les había permitido sentarse en su mesa, aun mas porque les estaba hablando, Sakura era una chica alegre, aunque parecía que ocultaba algo tras su sonrisa y Loki era aún más extraño que Sakura, el parecía saber todo con solo mirar a las personas a los ojos, ambos compartían la mitad de las clases con ella, los demás estudiantes miraban a los recién llegados como a dos bichos raros, ambos eran hermosos y extrañamente parecidos.

– Porque solamente hablan con Bella, que tiene de especial ella – Dijo Jessica un día.

– Es solo una tonta que Edward uso para entretenerse antes de irse – contesto Lauren.

Bella había escuchado cosas así, pero eso realmente le había dolido, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando escucho.

– Probablemente hablamos con Isabella porque tiene cerebro, no como la mayoría de las chicas de aquí, que en lo único que piensan es en si están mas gordas o mas flacas, haciendo dietas estúpidas – Les contesto Sakura.

Bella miro a la ojiverde con agradecimiento, la chica solo le sonrío, así fue como los dos primos se convirtieron en amigos de Bella, todo estaba bien hasta que en un fin de semana en el que Sakura tenía que ir a Seattle y Loki estaba ocupado. Bella decidió ir a buscar el prado, aparco a orillas de la autopista donde recordaba haber estado y se adentró en el bosque, fue caminando a paso lento a través de las plantas, estas parecían indicarle el camino y cada vez se acercaba más y más al lugar, entonces se encontró en el prado, el sol iluminaba el cielo. La castaña sintió que el agujero en su pecho se agrandaba más y más, se puso de cuquillas abrasándose a si misma, ¿que había pensado?, que si iba allí lo encontraría o desaparecía el dolor o solo quería comprobar que no fue un sueño, que todo eso fue real , en ese momento ya no lo sabía.

– ¿Bella? – Una voz musical la hiso levantar la cabeza.

De pronto vio un destelló en el límite del bosque que llamo su atención, se puso de pie y frente a ella vio al vampiro moreno viéndola con extrañeza.

– ¿Bella, que haces aquí tan sola? – Pregunto él acercándose lentamente.

– Yo… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creía que estabas en Denali – Cuestiono la castaña.

– Bueno, si… Pero ahora le estoy haciendo un favor a Victoria. Sabes, ella esta muy molesta desde que tu vampiro mato a su pareja y quiere vengarse, así que me pidió venir a averiguar sobre ti – Dijo el vampiro

– Ellos se han ido – Susurro la castaña, a pesar de que la imagen de Edward le pedía a gritos que mintiera.

– Oh… Así que te han abandonado – Susurro el vampiro.

Fue entonces que Bella cayó en cuenta de que los ojos del vampiro no era del típico rojo rubí, estaban negros, lo que significaba que se encontraba hambriento, ella retrocedió un paso.

– Ahora entiendo a tu vampiro, tu sangre huele demasiado bien como para resistirse – Dijo él acercándose lentamente.

– _¡Suplica!_ – Le ordeno la imagen de Edward.

– Nunca – Contesto altaneramente Bella sin saber exactamente porque.

– Lo siento, no me puedo resistir – Dijo el vampiro.

Bella vio como se lanzaba sobre ella, pero antes de que la tocase un enorme lobo negro se lanzo sobre el vampiro y presiono la pata sobre su cabeza, la castaña lo vio sorprendida, pero no retrocedió ni se movió.

– ¿Bella, estas bien? – Le pregunto Sakura.

– Yo me hare cargo ahora – Dijo Loki apareciendo detrás de Sakura.

– ¿Padre, lo puedo matar? – Pregunto el lobo.

– Llevémoslo lejos Fenir – Contesto el chico – Sakura, lleva a Bella a la casa –

– Vale – Contesto la castaña y tomo la mano de la chica para conducirla a través del bosque hasta el automóvil.

Bella permaneció en silencio, ¿Quiénes, o mejor dicho, que eran sus nuevos amigos? Se preguntaba, llegaron hasta una casa muy grande, la ojivere la guio adentro.

– Señorita Sakura, ¿Quién es su amiga? – Le pregunto un chico de cabello verdoso.

– Bella Swan – Se presentó la castaña.

– Un placer señorita, yo soy Yamino – Dijo el chico.

– Bella, Sakura, tenemos que hablar – Dijo de pronto Loki.

Las dos chicas caminaron detrás del castaño, extrañamente Bella no se sentía incomoda o en peligro con ellos, el chico les abrió la puerta y las dos pasaron a la habitación.

– ¿Está muerto Laurent? – Pregunto Bella apenas se cerró la puerta.

– Si, ya me encargue de él, al parecer hay otra vampira que te busca, esta creando un ejercito de neófitos para poder deshacerse de ti y si no se ha acercado es porque los lobos Quileutes han estado protegiendo el pueblo, es por eso que llamó al vampiro que destruí – Le dijo Loki.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto Bella.

– Bueno, lo justo sería que tú nos cuentes, ¿por qué los vampiros están tan interesados en ti? – le dijo Loki.

– Les diré la verdad, solo si ustedes me cuentan también quienes son realmente – Dijo ella.

– Bien, es un trato justo –

Bella les relato su historia junto a los Cullen, desde que llegó al pueblo el año anterior, los dos castaños permanecieron en silencio oyendo atentamente todo lo que la chica les contaba, finalmente les conto sobre el extraño que la había sacado del bosque y les mostro la pulsera plateada que tenía.

Te dije que ella era especial, pero no, tu dijiste _"estas imaginando cosas Bella es solo una mortal, nada del otro mundo__"_ – Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

– Vale, me equivoque si, perdona señorita perfección por cometer un error tan terrible – Le contesto Loki.

– ¡Oigan!, la están confundiendo más – Les dijo un pequeño cachorro negro.

– ¿Me podrían explicar de que están hablando? – Les preguntó la chica.

– Bien, veras Bella, tu sabes que algunas criaturas de leyenda existen ¿cierto?, como los vampiros y los metamorfos – Dijo la chica.

– ¡Espera!, metamorfos, ¿Qué son? –

– También se les llama cambiantes, los chicos de la reserva son de este grupo, aunque extrañamente solo se pueden transformar en lobos, algo curioso, pero ese no es el punto, la mayoría de las leyendas o lo que los mortales consideran leyendas son ciertas, hay sirenas, hombres lobos, hechiceros y magos, duendes, dragones, gigantes, etc, en si casi todas las leyendas son reales, con algunas excepciones claro – Le dijo el castaño.

– ¿Y ustedes, que son? – Pregunto la chica.

– Nosotros somos distintos a todos, somos Dioses Bella, yo soy Loki un Dios nórdico y Sakura es hija de Poseidón el dios griego de los mares – Dijo el castaño.

– Y al parecer, tú también perteneces a nuestra rara familia, pero no se quienes son tus padres – Le explico Sakura.

– Esto es demasiado irreal, pero sé que no es mentira, de alguna manera lo sé, aunque todo esto es demasiado extraño – Dijo Bella.

– Bienvenida al loco mundo de los Dioses – Le dijo el cachorro negro.

– Hermano, no seas mal educado – Lo reprendió Yamino.

– ¿Y ustedes son…? – Pregunto mirando a los dos.

– Es una larga historia, pero creo que lo entenderás mejor si lees esto – Dijo Sakura, estiro su mano y un grueso libro apareció frente a ella _"dioses"_ era su título.

– Es bueno que te guste leer, porque a Sakura le tomo más de cuatro meses y ni siquiera lo ha terminado – Dijo Loki sonriendo.

– Es tarde, Charlie se va preocupar si no llego a casa – Dijo Bella.

– Bella, Forks tiene una protección natural contra los demonios del tártaro y suprime en cierta manera nuestra esencia divina, pero los vampiros pueden atacarte con facilidad, me gustaría que permitieras a Fenir acompañarte hasta que te enseñe como defenderte – Le pidió Loki.

Sabía que corría peligro y no solo ella, sino también Charlie así que acepto la oferta, aparte de eso Sakura le dio un moderno móvil para poder estar en contacto, la castaña subió a su automóvil, aunque aún no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, por el resto del camino Fenir le conto sobre Loki y su hermano Yamino, le hablo de su vida en Japón y de la chica misteriosa, una joven que se había acercado a Loki cuando este apenas había llegado a la tierra, cuando llegaron a su casa, Fenir estaba completamente dormido y Charlie estaba a punto de ir a buscarla.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – Le pregunto el hombre.

– Lo siento, estuve con unos amigos y se me hizo tarde – Se excusó la castaña.

– La próxima ves llama para avisar donde estas, ¿De acuerdo? – Le dijo Charlie.

– Vale – Contesto la castaña y subió a su habitación.

Después de dejar a Fenir sobre la cama se sentó dispuesta a leer el libro que le habían prestado, el primer capitulo hablaba sobre la creación, las horas pasaban y Bella seguía leyendo la historia de los Dioses olímpicos, al final había una hoja en blanco, pero al acercarla a la luz las letras se empezaron a revelar.

_Y cuando la era de los dioses olímpicos haya caído y los mortales los hayan olvidado, entonces los hijos de los tres grandes, el mismo día nacerán, estos nuevos dioses, traerán esperanza y nueva vida, pero también con ellos nacerán las únicas armas capaces de abrir las puertas del tártaro y desatar sobre la tierra la destrucción de los titanes, la flecha del alma, el arco del corazón y el arquero de la vida; más aún, hay esperanza, pues los jóvenes Dioses no estarán solos, con ellos nacerán también los hijos de la segunda generación._

Bella termino de leer y se tendió en la cama, aun tenia mucho en que pensar, fuera de la habitación, el sol comenzaba a alzarse, la noche había pasado y ella aun no terminaba de leer el libro, aunque no se sentía cansada, se levantó y se metió a la ducha, tenía que alistarse para ir al instituto.

En la Push los lobos también habían tenido una reunión el día anterior, y la principal misión era averiguar quién era aquel lobo negro que había salvado a la chica Swan además de quienes eran los dos nuevos estudiantes que habían llegado a Forks.

Continuara…

Gracias por tu ayuda Samy


	7. Poderes

_**PODERES**_

Después del desafortunado encuentro con el director, el pelinegro decidió sacar toda su frustración enfocándose en aprender todo lo relacionado con nuevas técnicas de defensa para poder luchar contra las criaturas del tártaro, razón por la cual siempre estaba cansado y generalmente se quedaba dormido en clases, sobretodo en defensa. James lo había despertado en dos ocasiones, pero Harry le había dicho que no se metiera en sus asuntos, si quería que él guardara su secreto.

– De verdad es sorprendente que te pases durmiendo tres cuartas partes del día Hells – Le dijo Malfoy mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

– Casi no duermo de noche, y de alguna manera tengo que recuperar el sueño perdido – Contesto Harry entre bostezos

– ¿Pero qué diablos haces en las noches entonces? – Pregunto sonriendo el rubio.

– Cosas – Respondió Harry volviendo a bostezar.

Después de almorzar los chicos se encontraron con Eriol en el lago, los tres tenían dos horas libres así que decidieron relajarse cerca del lago, Harry se dejó caer sobre la hierba mientras Eriol y Draco contemplaban el lago

– ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo? – Le pregunto Draco al verlo tendido en la hierba a la sombra del árbol.

– No, estoy pensando. Draco, tu que eres de una familia con sangre pura, ¿De casualidad, sabes sobre las reliquias de los fundadores de Howgarts? – Pregunto el pelinegro

– He escuchado algo en Slytherin, se dice que Salazar tenía un medallón antiguo que hacía a su poseedor más audaz y también era una fuerte protección – Contesto el rubio

– Oh, igual que la historia de la diadema de Rowena, que hace a su poseedor más listo – dijo Eriol

– Así que hay una diadema y un medallón, de Gryffindor sé que es la espada, pero ya lo he descartado, así que falta algo de Hufflepuff – Se dijo el chico

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el rubio

– De nada, solo pensaba en voz alta – Contesto Harry

El día sábado los chicos se reunieron para ir juntos a Hosneid, Harry aún se sentía extraño con la compañía del rubio, pero poco a poco empezaba a acostumbrarse. Después de pasear por el pueblo y dar vueltas por el lugar fueron a refugiarse del frio en las tres escobas, el lugar estaba lleno, pero aun así se hicieron camino hacia una mesa vacía. Harry estaba algo decepcionado porque ni Ron ni Hermione se le habían acercado, se empezaba a preguntar si se habían vuelto sus amigos solo porque él era el niño que vivió y ahora como no era famoso no le tomaron importancia.

La puerta del bar se volvió a abrir y un chico menudo de tercero entro, camino a través de las mesas y tropezó cayendo hacia adelante, Harry se movió rápidamente y logro sujetarlo del cuello de la capa antes que se estampara en el suelo, el chico volteo y Harry descubrió que se trataba de Alexander Potter

– ¿Oye, estas bien? – Le pregunto Harry

– Si, gracias – Susurro el chico, algo sonrojado porque Harry aun no lo había soltado.

– Antares, amigo creo que deberías soltarlo ya ¿no crees? – Dijo Eriol, viendo la situación con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry lo miro interrogante y entonces cayo en cuenta de que aún no había soltado al joven, lo soltó riendo nerviosamente, el chico se disculpó y fue a sentarse a la barra tratando de desaparecer.

– No quisiera ser él – Susurro Draco.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

– Ser el hermano del niño que vivió, y ahora desapareció, esa es una carga que no se la deseo a nadie – Contesto el rubio.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el pelinegro.

– ¿No has escuchado los rumores? Bueno, se esperaba mucho de él, porque tengo entendido que Potter era excepcional en defensa contra las artes oscuras y muy hábil en la escoba, su hermana es un as en pociones, por lo que se esperaba que el menor de los Potter también destacara en alguna materia, pero ha resultado ser todo un desastre, así que los chicos de Griffindor han empezado a molestarlo, lanzándole hechizos zancadilla y toda clase de cosas – Contesto Eriol.

– Pero tú no te has enterado porque te pasas el día durmiendo – Agrego Draco.

Harry miro hacia el rincón donde el jovencito parecía querer desaparecer, él se había sentido de la misma forma muchas veces deseando poder desparecer al no poder cumplir las expectativas de los demás, estaba comenzando a sentir algo de aprecio por su hermano mortal.

Un mes había pasado y Harry se hallaba sentado en la mesa de las serpientes acompañado de Eriol y Draco, Harry estaba sorprendido, siempre creyó que Malfoy era un petulante y presumido, pero ahora que lo conocía mejor descubrió que si era arrogante, pero no era la maldad personificada. Con algo de esfuerzo el rubio había conseguido ganarse el aprecio del pelinegro y Harry también había descubierto qué Lila Potter era solo apariencia, ante todos se mostraba como una dulce niña, pero todo resulto ser solo apariencia, por otro lado Alexander empeoraba día a día y Eaco ya le había enseñado lo básico, pronto le empezaría a enseñar cosas más complejas, así que aprovechando las dos semanas de descanso el pelinegro pasaba más tiempo intentando encontrar la reliquia que le faltaba en los libros de la biblioteca.

Harry miraba curioso el libro de la historia de Howarts en la biblioteca, estaba buscando el posible objeto o reliquia perteneciente a Hufflepuff, finalmente se rindió. El libro no mencionaba nada, con suspiro saco de su bolsillo un pequeño libro negro, lo coloco en su palma y luego de comprobar que no había nadie mirándolo, cubrió su mano con un aura plateada y el tomo regreso a su tamaño original.

– ¡Eso fue asombroso! – Le dijo una débil voz en un susurro.

Harry levanto su cabeza algo asustado y se encontró con la mirada fascinada de Alexander, el pelinegro lo miro un momento y luego a su libro, después volvió a mirar al chico.

– ¿Viste lo que acabo de hacer? – Le pregunto.

– Si y fue asombroso, ni siquiera mi padre es capaz de hacer magia sin varita – Dijo emocionado.

– Oh, no se lo digas a nadie – Pidió el pelinegro.

– ¿Algo así como un secreto entre nosotros? – Pregunto emocionado el chico.

– Si, un secreto… ¡Eso, un secreto entre nosotros! – Contesto él.

El chico le iba a contestar, pero la señora pince llego diciéndoles que la biblioteca no era un lugar para sentarse a charlar, Harry se levantó y saco a Alexander de la biblioteca, el muchacho estaba emocionado porque estaba caminando junto a Antares, aunque en Grifindor casi nadie le hablaba todos lo respetaban y no se metían con él, así que por lo menos no lo molestarían por un rato.

– Anti, ahora estas de niñera de Potter – Dijo Draco burlonamente cuando los alcanzó.

– Draco, ¿por qué diablos tienes la mala costumbre de acortar mi nombre? – Dijo Harry, lanzándole una de sus tan temidas miradas.

– ¿Qué hacen chicos? – Les pregunto Eriol, que acababa de salir de pociones.

– Estoy acompañando al leoncito en su nuevo trabajo – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Eriol arqueo una ceja y vio que Harry estaba acompañado del menor de los Potter, le sonrió divertido al ver la cara de asesino en serie que tenia Harry.

– Por cierto Antares, hoy hable con dos chicos de Hufflepuff y me contaron algo acerca de una copa con propiedades mágicas perteneciente a la fundadora de su casa – Dijo Eriol.

– Hablas de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff – comento Alexander.

– ¿Tú sabes sobre la copa? – Le pregunto Harry deteniéndose.

– Si, hay un libro que muestra las reliquias de los cuatro fundadores del colegio – Contesto él.

– ¿Me lo podrías mostrar, por favor? – Pidió el pelinegro.

– ¡Claro, iré por el! – Respondió encantado el chico.

– Te esperaremos en el pasillo del séptimo piso – Le dijo el pelinegro.

Los tres chicos empezaron a subir al séptimo piso cuando a lo lejos escucharon las risas estruendosas de varios alumnos, con curiosidad Harry se acercó al pasillo y vio a varios chicos reunidos mirando hacia arriba, al levantar la cabeza vio colgado cabeza abajo a Alexander, mientras que varios chicos de su curso se reían de la situación.

– Quien iba a pensar que el hechizó que nos enseñó tu padre fuera tan divertido –Comento riendo el chico que sostenía la varita.

– Aun no puedo creer que tú seas el hermano de Harry Potter, eres un completo inútil – Dijo otro chico.

– ¿Qué creen que hacen? – Pregunto Harry con la voz casi de ultra tumba.

– No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Hells – Dijo uno de ellos, aunque le temblaba la voz.

– Lo que no me incumbe – Susurro Harry. Se encontraba muy molesto.

Cuando finalmente miro a los chicos, sus ojos verdes habían pasado a ser completamente negros y su cabello se movía ligeramente, como si una suave brisa lo agitara, levanto una mano y lanzo a los cinco jóvenes contra la pared, Alexander cayo al ya no ser sostenido por el hechizó, pero antes de golpear el suelo quedo suspendido en el aire. Harry tenía la otra mano levantada en dirección del chico, de pronto el lugar se volvió frio y las ventanas empezaron a congelarse, por uno de los pasillos aparecieron tres Dementores, todo el lugar empezaba a cubrirse con oscuridad y estremecerse.

Snape se quedó estático, había subido a ver qué pasaba y ahora estaba allí, incapaz de hacer nada, el miedo lo había paralizado, Hells estaba fuera de control y todo el castillo había empezado a temblar, de pronto Hirawisagua hablo, su voz no temblaba y eso asombro más al profesor

– ¡Basta, detente! – Le ordeno Eriol al ver que Harry había comenzado a perder el control.

– Deben a prender a respetar a los demás – Dijo el pelinegro.

– Por favor, no los lastimes – Susurro Alexander intentando alcanzar al pelinegro.

– Deben de aprender cuál es su lugar – Contesto él.

Eriol sabía que no podría detenerlo, así que libero a Alexander del hechizó que Harry había puesto sobre él, cuando el chico se vio libre, corrió hacia al pelinegro y sujeto fuertemente su brazo.

Harry se giró y al ver los suplicantes ojos de su hermano mortal empezó a calmarse, poco a poco el lugar volvió a la normalidad, sus ojos negros volvieron a ser verdes y los Dementores se esfumaron.

Los cinco chicos cayeron al suelo, completamente pálidos, Harry suspiro y Draco se acercó a él que lo cogió del brazo y tiro del pelinegro, Eriol rápidamente los siguió jalando al joven Potter.

Ahora Snape estaba seguro de que prefería ayudar al chico antes que a los otros dos, había visto algo que se consideraba imposible, además estaba el hecho de que Hiragisawua parecía ser diferente también, tendría que observarlo, pero antes tenía que arreglar un par de cosas.

Miro a los chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo completamente pálidos, nadie debía saber lo que había pasado, levanto su varita y apunto hacia ellos, eso fue lo último que vieron los jóvenes, aunque les faltara la memoria, algo les decía que si se volvían a acercar a Hells o a alguno del grupo del pelinegro les pasarían terribles cosas.

Mientras tanto en Forks, Bella contemplaba a Sakura que se encontraba sumamente concentrada tratando de controlar el agua en su forma líquida, Loki la observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la chica había progresado, pero aún le faltaba mucho si deseaba usar nuevamente las cartas y liberar a sus guardianes.

– Vamos Sakura, concéntrate – Dijo el castaño.

El agua dentro del vaso empezó a agitarse, lentamente emergió una especie de serpiente hecha de agua, todo parecía ir bien, hasta que la castaña se emocionó al ver lo que había logrado, entonces el agua se agito con más fuerza y el inocente vaso paso a mejor vida, Yamino contemplo tristemente como el último vaso de su preciada colección desaparecía, Sakura se dejó caer al suelo totalmente cansada.

– Debes controlar tus emociones Sakura – Dijo el castaño.

– Lo se… pero no es tan fácil – Dijo la chica.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos a la Push? Tal vez lo que hace falta a Sakura es que se relaje un poco – Propuso Bella.

– ¡Eso, vamos a relajarnos, solo un día de descanso! – Pidió la castaña.

– Vale, Yamino ¿Puedes prepararnos una merienda para mañana? Vamos a pasar un día de descanso en la reserva – Dijo Loki.

– Claro señor Loki – Dijo el peliverde sonriendo amablemente.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro jóvenes y el pequeño Feniur salieron muy temprano para pasar su día de descanso en la playa, Sakura estaba encantada con el océano y apenas bajo del automóvil corrió hacia el agua seguida del cachorro, Yamino se entretuvo sacando las cosas de la cesta y armando la sombrilla, Loki no quería acercarse mucho al agua, pero con Sakura y Feniur allí fue imposible no terminar empapado, Bella también se estaba divirtiendo, pero aún se preguntaba: ¿Qué clase de poder tendría ella? ¿Quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres? Suspiro y cerró los ojos hasta que repentinamente sintió un chorro de agua darle de lleno en la cara, sonrió y también corrió al agua.

– La señorita Bella ha mejorado mucho – Comento Yamino.

– Si, aunque ella casi no lo note se ha vuelto hábil, pero aún no ha mostrado ningún don, aunque su esencia divina se hace más fuerte cada día – Dijo el castaño sin apartar los ojos de la chica que ahora estaba jugando con Sakura y Feniur.

– Y el aumento de su esencia divina también la está volviendo físicamente más hermosa – Comento Yamino.

– Ella siempre ha sido hermosa – Susurro Loki, sin apartar la mirada de la castaña.

Las chicas se las ingeniaron para arrastrar a Loki hacia el agua y aunque protesto bastante el chico, termino acompañando a Bella, Sakura y Feniur. Se adentraron cada vez más en el agua dejando a los otros dos solos, Yamino había olvidado el cesto con la comida en el automóvil, así que también se fue. Bella salió del agua, su cabello estaba lleno de arena, Loki no estaba en mejores condiciones ya que Sakura se había dejado llevar y una enorme ola había terminado enterrando a Bella y Loki en la arena.

– Es extraño que haga tanto calor, por lo general el clima aquí siempre es lluvioso y los días casi siempre son nublados – Comento la castaña.

– Se debe al buen humor de Sakura ella está influyendo en el clima – Le contesto el castaño pasándole una toalla para que se secara.

– Vaya, los poderes de Sakura son asombrosos – Dijo Bella.

– No es nada del otro mundo – Contesto Loki.

– ¿Sabes? Más asombroso seria que hiciese aparecer agua dulce para poder lavarnos el cabello – Dijo la castaña.

Repentinamente un chorro de agua helada les dio en la cara a los dos chicos, a lo lejos se podían escuchar las risas de Sakura y Feniur, Bella y Loki se miraron un momento antes de reír también, los ojos de Bella se conectaron con los del Dios, ambos se habían acercado bastante, el castaño se inclinó y atrapo los labios de la chica, Bella no había besado a nadie más que a Edward, pero los besos de Loki eran tan diferentes a los del vampiro, el chico no se estaba conteniendo como solía hacerlo Edward por lo que Bella se dejó llevar.

A lo lejos Jacob veía a la pareja, algo dentro de él exploto, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y de pronto se vio en cuatro patas, estaba asustado.

– ¡Cálmate Jacob! – Escucho una voz en su cabeza.

El enorme lobo sacudió su cabeza intentando acallar a la voz y corrió descontrolado, alguien se interpuso en su camino, no lo pensó y ataco.

Escuchaba gritos, pero todo era confuso, entonces se detuvo, algo escurría de su boca y al mirar hacia abajo se encontró nuevamente en dos pies, su sangre ardía pero su cuerpo ya no temblaba, entonces sus ojos se posaron en la cosa de color rojo a sus pies, horrorizado vio a Emily Young, la novia de Sam completamente destrozada, miro sus manos y las vio llenas de sangre, desde bosque salieron cuatro enormes lobos.

En la playa, Bella estaba besando apasionadamente al Dios nórdico, cuando oyeron un grito desesperado, se separaron y corrieron a ver qué ocurría, Loki se detuvo, Bella detrás de él se acercó, pero el castaño no la dejo avanzar, entonces el fuerte olor a sal y oxido inundó las fosas nasales de la chica, un fuerte mareo la hizo tambalearse, pero el castaño la sujeto.

– ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? – Pregunto Sakura.

– Un lobo perdió el control – Contesto Feniur.

Los ojos verdes de la castaña contemplaron el dantesco escenario, la joven muerta y desfigurada en brazos de ese enorme hombre de piel bronceada, al que no parecía importarle estar desnudo en público, del bosque salieron cuatro jóvenes más, todos altos y solo en vaqueros, dos de ellos sujetaban por los brazos a un tercero que tenía la cabeza inclinada y su largo cabello le cubría el rostro.

– Sam, lo siento – Susurro el chico de pelo largo.

– ¡Cállate Jacob! –Ordeno uno de sus captores.

– ¿Jacob? – Pregunto Bella al oír la voz de su amigo.

Bella se separó de Loki y se atrevió a ver a la chica muerta, entonces noto algo extraño, un delgado hilo color plata salía del cuerpo de la joven, siguió el trayecto del hilo, hasta donde se encontraba una joven arrodillada, lloraba desconsolada al ver al hombre que sujetaba el cuerpo inerte. La castaña se soltó del dios y camino hacia la chica.

– No llores – Le dijo y la tomo de la mano.

– Sam – Susurraba Emily.

– Ella está aquí – Dijo Bella, poniendo su otra mano en el hombro de Sam.

– ¿Loki, que está pasando? – Pregunto Sakura, contemplando como las manos de su amiga habían empezado a brillar.

– Bella está despertando – Contesto el castaño.

La luz ilumino a Bella y Sam, todos cerraron los ojos excepto los dos Dioses, cuando los chicos volvieron a abrir los ojos Sam estaba abrazando a Emily, ambos de pie y Bella estaba en brazos de Loki, a pesar de estar consiente apenas se podía mantener en pie, Sakura contemplaba todo con asombro.

– Señor Loki, es mejor irnos – Sugirió Yamino.

El castaño asintió, pero antes de darse la vuelta fijo sus ojos en el bosque, donde por un momento había visto la sombra de alguien que había estado observando todo.

– ¡Esperen! Quiero agradecerle a ella lo que ha hecho y preguntarles algo – Los detuvo Sam.

– No es el mejor momento, pero está bien, mientras le permitan a Bella descansar – Dijo él.

El pelinegro asintió y mando a uno de los chicos para que les mostrara el camino hacía un lugar donde pudiesen hablar.

Continuará…


	8. Dioses

_**DIOSES **_

Eriol miraba a Harry que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones dentro de la sala de los menesteres, Alex estaba sentado en otro sillón completamente callado admirando la decoración y finalmente Draco pasaba su mirada por todos los presentes.

–Antares – Lo llamo Eriol.

–Lo siento, perdí el control, me excedí un poco – Dijo de pronto el pelinegro.

–¡Te excediste! ¡te excediste dices! Por Merlín Hells, invocaste a tres Dementores, eso no es solo excederse ¿Qué diablos paso allí? – Le exigió saber Draco molesto.

–Creo que esto ha llegado un poco lejos, ya deberías decirnos la verdad Antares – Dijo Eriol.

–Entonces, dime quien eres tú en primer lugar – Le dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Eriol.

–Yo soy Altaír, hijo de atenea diosa de la sabiduría – Contesto el peliazul mirando directamente al pelinegro que suspiro.

–Antares, hijo de los dioses del inframundo – Contesto el pelinegro.

–¡El hijo de hades, el señor de los muertos! Ahora entiendo porque acudieron a ti los Dementores cuando perdiste el control – Susurro Eriol sorprendido.

–¿De qué rayos hablan? - Dijo Draco muy confundido.

Eriol suspiro y miro a los dos mortales que los veían intrigados, finalmente miro a Harry que solo asintió ligeramente. El peliazul con un suspiro comenzó a explicarles de que iba todo aquello de Dioses y demás, después de casi dos horas después, Draco y Alexander miraban sorprendidos al enorme grifo negro parado al lado de Harry y a la pantera alada que acompañaba a Eriol.

–Esto es un secreto, nadie debe saberlo – Susurro Harry, mientras pasaba su mano por el afilado pico de Eaco.

–Crees que iremos por allí diciéndoselo a todos – Dijo Draco ofendido.

–No precisamente, pero hay otras maneras de obtener información y la legeremancia es una, sino saben oclumancia – Contesto Eriol.

–Yo podría solucionarlo – Dijo de pronto Harry.

Los chicos lo miraron interrogantes y el pelinegro saco dos anillos, uno de plata y otro de oro, ambos poseían una piedra de color amarillo con una línea negra en el centro. Eriol miro las joyas y sonrió, era una buena opción usar ojos de tigre ya que protegían a su poseedor de cualquier ataque psíquico u intromisión mental, el pelinegro les ofreció los anillos a los chicos.

Draco lo miro con algo de desagradó, porque a su parecer la piedra era muy tosca, Alexander también cogió un anillo y al ponérselo, el anillo brillo y tomo la forma de una serpiente diminuta que rodeo su dedo por completo, Draco miro lo ocurrido y también se colocó el anillo, con un tenue brillo también cambio y se trasformó en una cobra real, que al igual que el anillo del pelirrojo rodeo su dedo.

–Bueno, un problema solucionado – Dijo Eriol.

–Sí, pero ellos también deben prepararse y aprender a defenderse, porque al estar con ustedes las criaturas del tártaro también podrían atacarlos o utilizarlos – Dijo el Eaco tomando su forma humana.

Harry suspiro con pesadez, adiós a sus mini vacaciones, días de descanso y relajamiento, Eriol sonrió al ver la cara de sufrimiento del pelinegro, mientras que Alexander tenía miedo de no poder hacer nada bien y Draco estaba feliz de aprender cosas que se suponían únicas y sus compañeros jamás soñarían con aprender.

Mientras que ese mismo día en la oficina de Dumbledore se celebraba una reunión de la orden, Snape contemplaba todo con aburrimiento, tenía cosas mejores que hacer, que escuchar los estúpidos informes de Potter y Black sobre Hells, cuando los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar, Snape se desconectó del mundo

Él sabía la verdad, Antares Hells era Harry Potter, quien era la nueva persona a la que servía y quien por cierto era muy generosa, ya que le había dado una cámara en Gringotts donde se encontraban unos libros sobre pociones únicos e invaluables, aparte de eso también tenía el oro suficiente para poder montar su propio laboratorio de pociones, a cambio él solía informarle sobre los movimientos del señor oscuro y las sospechas del anciano.

Era extraño trabajar para alguien como Hells, el chico le había dado un anillo de plata con forma de serpiente que según él le había dicho, tenía poderosas protecciones, le dio una vuelta a su anillo y vio el destello negro de las gemas que la pequeña serpiente tenia por ojos.

–¿Severus, tú qué opinas? – Pregunto Dumbledore.

El maestro parpadeo confundido, no había estado prestando atención, fijo sus ojos en los presentes ya que todos esperaban una respuesta.

–Lo que usted diga estará bien Dumbledore – Contesto el pelinegro.

–En ese caso, creo que debemos prepararnos, no queremos que él se asuste y vuelva a huir – Dijo el anciano.

–Pero Dumbledore – Dijo Lili.

–Sé que quieres abrasarlo Lili, pero si lo acorralamos, tal vez vuelva a huir, así que debemos ser cuidadosos – Dijo Dumbledore.

Con pesar la pelirroja asintió, a su lado James sujeto su mano brindándole su apoyo, Sirius suspiro con pesadez, si eran ciertas sus sospechas eso significaría que Harry los había estado evitando desde el principio, tal vez el chico estaba dolido, después de todo, incluso él se había molestado cuando supo que los Potter estaban vivos y nunca le contaron sus planes, pero él ya los había perdonado y seguramente Remus también los perdonaría, Harry no sería la excepción, después de todo los Potter eran su única familia, eso era lo que pensaba él.

* * *

En un hermoso salón de grandes columnas de mármol y paredes talladas, otra reunión también se estaba llevando acabo, todos los asistentes eran bastantes jóvenes, ninguno parecía tener más de treinta, pero las expresiones serias y los ojos profundos revelaban que habían visto muchas cosas y también tenían una experiencia que su aparente edad no mostraba.

–Esto es totalmente tú culpa Hades – Dijo Poseidón.

–¿Y qué querías? Mi hijo estaba en peligro, no podía simplemente observar – Contesto el Dios pelinegro.

–Pero debido a que liberaste uno de los sellos de supresión, los monstruos del tártaro están ahora tras la pista de nuestros hijos – Dijo Hera.

–La protección y los escudos que Perséfone coloco en Forks los protegerán hasta que ellos cumplan los dieciséis años y el ultimo sello desaparezca – Contesto Hades restándole importancia al asunto.

–Por si no lo han notado, falta un año para eso, tiempo más que suficiente para que alguna de las bestias del tártaro los rastreen y los cacen – Les dijo Artemisa arqueando una ceja.

–¿Qué sugieres entonces hermana? – Pregunto Apolo mirando duramente a su gemela.

–Los chicos deben dirigirse a Forks, será como una espada de doble filo, pero no hay opción. Además Loki está allí ¿por qué no le pedimos que les enseñe a usar sus poderes, a protegerse? – Les sugirió la gemela de apolo.

–¿Y crees que el Dios del caos pueda controlar a cinco jóvenes Dioses que ni siquiera saben cuál es su poder? – Contesto Deméter.

–Madre, por favor no nos des ánimos – Dijo Perséfone.

–Pero ella tiene razón, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Sabemos que Evadne, la hija de Poseidón controla el agua, Antares rige sobre la muerte y Jezabel gobierna sobre la vida, ambos tienen poderes elementales relacionados a la naturaleza por parte de Perséfone, Altair, el hijo de atenea es un estratega y también tiene cierto control sobre los vientos, ¿A qué se deberá? – Dijo Hades mirando a la diosa de la sabiduría con una sonrisa burlona.

–¡Eso no está en discusión! – Contesto Atenea, desviando la mirada.

–Es cierto, estamos hablando de los chicos, aunque ahora que lo mencionan, ¿Qué clase de poderes posee Argus? – Pregunto Artemisa mirando a Hera y Zeus.

–Hasta ahora no ha mostrado ningún poder en específico, tal vez se debe a que es el único que no ha tenido contacto con nada sobrenatural o mágico – Contesto Hera.

–Eso es peligroso, él debe ser uno de los primeros en ser traslado a Forks, las criaturas del tártaro no van a esperar hasta que el despierte para atacarlo y si es cierto que ni siquiera sabe que poder tiene, es el más vulnerable de todos – Dijo Atenea.

–El problema es, que si nosotros vamos por él llamaremos la atención, tal vez Loki pueda ir – Sugirió el señor de los cielos.

–Oigan, están dando por hecho la ayuda de Loki, quien nos asegura que él quiera ayudar, además es un nórdico y los chicos son jóvenes e inexpertos – Les dijo Apolo.

–Yo podría ir a vigilarlo, además, si tienen en cuenta que cuatro de esos chicos han tenido contacto con magia no creo que sea tan difícil – Dijo Dionisio, viendo con cierta decepción su botella vacía de vino.

–Es cierto, creo que esa es nuestra mejor opción, además Loki es un dios adulto y algo me dice que estará más que encantado de instruir a los chicos, no creo que sea tan difícil manejar a cinco adolescentes ¿Por qué son cinco, verdad? ¿Nadie tiene por ahí algún secreto, cierto? – Dijo la diosa de la sabiduría mirando a todos los asistentes.

Apolo comenzó a sudar frio, él tenía un pequeño secretito, producto de una aventura en la tierra de los faraones, pero había sido algo no planeado ¡Diablos, no podían culparlo! Todo fue producto de una noche de fiesta, claro que unos meses después en las puertas de su templo apareció un cesto, con una sorpresa de la que solo Hermes y Dionisio sabían, y es que él les iba a contar a todos, pero entonces aprecio aquella estúpida profecía y se vio obligado a no decir nada, la mirada de Atenea paso de él y siguió su recorrido.

–Vamos, no hay nadie más ¿Cuál es el problema? – Dijo Ares molesto.

–¿Y tú, que dices Ares? ¿No nos habrás estado ocultando algo, cierto? – Pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría.

–¿Qué insinúas? – Dijo molesto el señor de la guerra.

Mientras ellos discutían, el Dios de cabello rojizo y ojos dorados salió sigilosamente de la sala, solo Zeus noto el nervosismo de su hijo y una sonrisa pícara ilumino el rostro juvenil del padre de los Dioses.

–Has estado haciendo travesuras Apolo – Susurro para sí mismo el rubio, sonriendo.

Ya fuera del salón, el pelirrojo suspiro aliviado, nadie lo había notado, era el momento de ir a la tierra y asegurarse de que su pequeña estuviese a salvo en Forks, ya después vería como les diría a los demás sobre la chica, eso estaba pensando cuando…

–Apolo ¿Ya te marchas? – Pregunto una voz a su espalda, provocando que al pelirrojo casi le diera un paro cardiaco.

–¡Hermes! debo hacer algunas cosas urgentes ¿te importaría cubrirme? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo.

–No, adelante, saluda a Sunako de mi parte y tráeme un recuerdo de Japón – Dijo el castaño antes de entrar a la sala.

–El pelirrojo suspiro, nada se le podía ocultar a Hermes, se alejó lo suficiente y desapareció de los amplios jardines del Olimpo.

En una de las prefecturas de Kanto, una gran mansión de estilo occidental se alzaba majestuosa, los primeros rayos del sol ingresaban por las cortinas despertando a sus ocupantes, así comenzaba un nuevo día, cuando los cuatro chicos de extraordinaria belleza al fin estuvieron listos para marcharse a la preparatoria, una joven de cabello negro, largo y lacio los seguía a una prudente distancia, temiendo derretirse si se acercaba demasiado a las criaturas brillantes, finalmente llegaron a la preparatoria Mori, las chicas les abrieron paso a sus príncipes, preguntándose si era muy necesario que Nakahara Sunako tuviese que estar cerca de los cuatro príncipes, la pelinegra ignoraba a todos como de costumbre, hasta que de repente sus ojos lilas se fijaron en cierto pelirrojo que se le acercaba con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, los acompañantes de la chica voltearon al escuchar las exclamaciones de asombro.

–Hola Eleni – Dijo el pelirrojo.

–Hiroshi – Susurro la chica.

–Te he echado de menos pequeña – Dijo el pelirrojo antes de estrechar a la pelinegra.

Ranmaru y los demás esperaban ver en cualquier momento el chorro de sangre y que la chica gritara algo como, me derrito o simplemente empujara al chico lejos de ella, pero ante las asombradas miradas de todos, la pelinegra rodeo con sus brazos al pelirrojo correspondiendo el abrazo.

–¿Dónde has estado? – Pregunto la joven débilmente.

–No podía venir a verte, pero ya estoy aquí – Dijo él sonriéndole.

A espaldas de la pareja, muchas chicas cayeron desmayadas al ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo y otras cayeron desmayadas al ver que ese guapísimo chico también parecía estar interesado en la pelinegra.

–¿Sunako-chan, lo conoces? – Se atrevió a preguntar Yuki.

–Él es Hiroshi – Contesto la chica, de pronto parecía más alegre y radiante.

–Discúlpennos, pero debo hablar con Sunako – Dijo el pelirrojo.

–Pues, ahora no se va a poder, tenemos clases y si quieres hablar con ella ven a la salida – Le dijo Kyouhei molesto, cogió de la muñeca a la pelinegra y se la llevo a rastras.

A la salida, el chico pelirrojo estaba apoyado en su motocicleta, la chica lo vio y se acercó a él.

Él le dio un casco y ambos se marcharon, a sus espaldas escucharon los gritos del rubio más alto recordándole a la chica que no olvidara la cena.

Sunako contemplaba el atardecer sentada sobre un mausoleo, a su lado el pelirrojo veía como poco a poco el sol se empezaba a poner, entonces recordó algo y de un salto bajo al suelo, saco una caja de su mochila y volvió a subir dándosela a la pelinegra, la chica abrió la caja y quedo encantada, eran sus chocolates suizos favoritos.

–¿Te gustan los chocolates, verdad Eleni?–Dijo él sonriendo.

La pelinegra asintió y el pelirrojo suspiro con pesadez, hacía tres años que no la veía, su pequeña niña. Para muchos seguramente resultaría sorprendente, pero aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos lilas era hija suya, claro, jamás revelaría la identidad de la madre de la joven, aunque su hija cada vez más se parecía a _ella_. Volvió a suspirar ¿Cómo decirle que debía dejar todo? ¿Cómo decirle la verdad? Se preguntaba el pelirrojo hasta que la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–¿Cuándo nos iremos? – Pregunto la chica después de terminarse la caja de chocolates.

–¡Eleni! ¿acaso tú…? –

–Si, lo vi, hace unas semanas descubrí mi origen y también la amenaza que pesa sobre nosotros, la tercera generación de "_los dioses de la vida_" como nos llaman – Contesto ella.

–Entonces, ¿Sabes que yo…? –

–Eres mi padre, así como también sé que una diosa extranjera es mi madre, ¿No Apolo? – Dijo ella sonriendo.

–Lamento haberte dejado aquí, pero era necesario – Dijo el pelirrojo.

–Lo sé y no te lo reprocho, he aprendido muchas cosas, pero por lo que he visto debo irme – Dijo la pelinegra.

–Si, este ya no es un lugar seguro, estarás mejor en Forks – Dijo él.

–Será mejor que me prepare y empaque a Hiroshi, Akira y Josefine para el viaje – Dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa que nadie aparte del pelirrojo había visto.

Dos días después Sunako, salía de la casa que había compartido con aquellas cuatro criaturas brillantes, en la puerta principal estaban tres de los chicos y sus dos amigas, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, su largo cabello negro se movió al compás de sus pasos.

–Te voy a extrañar mucho Sunako-chan – Dijo Noi-chi llorando desconsolada.

–Cuídate mucho Sunako-chan – Dijeron los chicos, pretendían darle un abrazo grupal, pero la pelinegra los esquivo justo a tiempo.

–Me derretiré si me abrazan – Dijo ella.

Los chicos sonrieron resignados, esa era Sunako y nada la cambiaria, junto a la reja se encontraba el pelirrojo esperándola.

–Cuídense chicos y díganle a Kyouhei que no se termine toda la comida – Dijo la pelinegra antes de alejarse y subir a la motocicleta del pelirrojo.

Sunako se giró en la motocicleta fijándose en una figura que se encontraba oculta viéndola partir, ya que no le gustaban las despedidas, así que no había querido salir.

Contemplo como los chicos se despedían de la pelinegra, después ella se alejó subiéndose a la motocicleta de ese pelirrojo y antes de que él arrancara la chica alzo su mano agitándola a modo de despedida, pero no en dirección a la puerta principal sino hacia donde él se encontraba oculto, tras las cortinas del segundo piso, en ese momento sintió que nunca más la volvería a ver y corrió hacia la puerta principal, pero llego tarde, ella se había marchado.

Apolo se apreció directamente en el pequeño pueblo, la instalo en una casa alejada del pueblo, la pelinegra estaba encantada, el lugar era oscuro y ella podía decorarlo como mejor le pareciera.

Antes de que lo olvide tengo un regalo para ti – Dijo el pelirrojo y saco una caja de un tamaño regular con un papel de colores naranjas y negros, Sunako lo abrió con cuidado y entonces una peluda cabeza color blanco se asomó.

–¡Es hermosa! – Dijo la chica, contemplando a la cachorra de león blanco.

–Su nombre es niebla, será tu compañera de ahora en más y este es de tu madre – Dijo haciendo aparecer una jaula, en donde se encontraba un cuervo de plumaje negro con destellos azules.

–¡Se llama eclipse! – Dijo la pelinegra contemplando al cuervo.

–Si, ese es su nombre – Contesto Apolo sonriendo ligeramente, al parecer Sunako poseía el don de la premonición igual que él, _¿pero que otros poderes tendría su hija?_ se preguntó.

La pelinegra estaba emocionadísima, después de despedirse de Apolo, abrió la jaula y el cuervo voló hasta posarse en su hombro, aprovechando que aún no anochecía decidió ir a caminar, se adentró más en el bosque. Eclipse se mecía en su hombro y niebla la seguía de cerca, escucho a lo lejos el sonido del océano, así que decidió darle un vistazo, estaba por llegar a la playa cuando niebla empezó a gruñir y eclipse clavo un poco sus garras en el hombro de la pelinegra, de pronto oyó gritos, con sigilo se acercó a ver qué pasaba, un lobo gigantesco de color rojizo estaba destrozando a una chica.

–¡Para! ¡Detente! – Ordeno ella.

El lobo se detuvo y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, de pronto, en el lugar del lobo se encontraba un chico, viendo horrorizado su obra, del bosque salieron otros cuatro lobos gigantescos.

Uno de ellos se iba a lanzar sobre el chico, pero ella les ordenó detenerse y en lugar de tener solo a un chico desnudo, habían cinco. Se ocultó aún más atrás del árbol escuchando susurros y voces, pero no quería salir, fue entonces que algo extraño ocurrió, una potente luz la hizo asomar su cabeza y vio a una joven castaña abrazada otro chico y la chica muerta ahora se encontraba de pie, a pesar de haberse fundido en las sombras, estuvo segura de que el ojiverde la había visto, no quiso arriesgarse más y volvió a la cabaña.

Continuara…

grasias por los comentarios


	9. Vampiros I

_Vampiros I_

Loki estaba sentado al lado de Sakura, mientras Bella dormía en la parte trasera del automóvil, y los lobos los contemplaban con asombró e incredulidad.

— ¿Entonces, Bella es igual a ustedes? — Pregunto Sam.

— Así es, ella también es una Diosa, aunque tanto ella como Sakura son muy jóvenes — Contesto el chico.

— ¡Es asombroso! — Dijo Jared.

— Pero es cierto — Contesto Billy.

— ¿Tú sabias? — Pregunto Sam.

— Si, desde hace veinticinco años, cuando Charlie y yo éramos jóvenes ocurrió un accidente. Charlie era amante de la velocidad e hicimos una carrera de motocicletas, todo parecía ir bien, pero en una curva Charlie perdió el control del vehículo y se estrelló contra un automóvil. Recuerdo que había mucha sangre, todos vimos claramente como nuestro amigo murió, los paramédicos después de veinte minutos de resucitarlo dijeron que estaba muerto y cuando levantaban el cadáver Charlie se levantó como si nada, no tenía nada roto, la sangre manchaba su ropa, pero no había ninguna herida que mostrara el accidente. Estábamos sorprendidos, después de ese episodio, Charlie cambio y olvido las carreras, se fue a estudiar y cuando volvió al pueblo venía acompañado de René, quien traía una bebe con ella. Vivieron aquí un corto tiempo, pero René no se acostumbraba a Forks y casi al año se fue, llevándose a Bella quien solo regresaba a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Entonces un día, cuando fuimos a pescar, mientras observamos a la pequeña Bella, se encontró un pequeño pajarillo muerto, ella estaba muy triste y se lo trajo a Charlie insistiendo para que él lo despertara, él le dijo que no estaba dormido, si no que estaba muerto. Creí que Bella se pondría a llorar, pero cerro sus manos sobre el pajarito y una luz blanca lo ilumino, cuando abrió sus manos el ave estaba viva, le pregunte a Charlie lo que había pasado, al principio no me quiso decir nada, pero le insistí tanto que finalmente me termino contando, cuando ocurrió el accidente, él debía haber muerto, pero el Dios del inframundo, le ofreció un trato, en el que le pedía que cuidara de su hija hasta que ella pudiese volver con sus verdaderos padres, a cambio le prometió devolverlo al mundo de los vivos, de ese modo Charlie volvió a la vida al cerrar el trato — Les relato el padre de Jacob.

— Así que es cierto, Bella es hija de Hades y Perséfone, eso explica sus poderes — Dijo Loki.

— ¿Entonces, él que la saco del bosque cuando los Cullen se fueron fue Hades? — Pregunto Sakura.

— No, fue su hermano Antares — Les contesto Charlie.

— Señor Charlie — Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

— Vine a ver qué estaba pasando para que Bella no llegara a casa — Dijo el hombre.

Loki miro su reloj, eran casi las dos de la mañana, necesitaban descansar, se despidieron de los Quileutes y se fueron. Después de dejar a Bella y Charlie en su casa, los dos dioses regresaron a la mansión, fue entonces que sintió una presencia conocida a la que frunció el ceño.

Al abrir la puerta vio que en uno de los sillones se encontraba sentado Hamord, el mensajero de Odín, Sakura entro tras él e iba a preguntar quién era su visitante, pero repentinamente su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando la chica se retiró para poder hablar con tranquilidad, Loki se dirigió a su visitante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Loki.

— Hola Loki, me da gusto verte — Le dijo su visita.

— Déjate de tonterías y dime que es lo quiere Odín ahora — Dijo el castaño enojado.

— ¡Vaya, que mal humor tienes!, bueno, pues Odín ha ordenado que todos los Dioses que están en la tierra vuelvan a Asgard, tiene algo importante que comunicarnos y no puedes faltar, así que te veo dentro de dos días — Dijo el mensajero antes de desaparecer.

— Loki, debo ir a Japón — Dijo Sakura entrando a la sala.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el castaño.

— Mi padre despertó — Contesto la chica.

— ¡Diablos! No quisiera dejar sola a Bella, pero no habrá más remedio, Feniur y los lobos tendrán que encargarse temporalmente — Dijo el castaño.

— ¿También te iras? — Pregunto la chica.

— Odín quiere hablar con nosotros, pero antes debemos hacer algo importante — Dijo el castaño.

La mañana siguiente, al llegar al instituto, todos se preguntaban cuál sería el motivo de la ausencia del trio, Bella no se había sentido bien, además Loki y Sakura habían informado que se ausentarían temporalmente.

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, contemplando a sus dos guardianes, Yue y Kero, en su mano tenía su báculo que había cambiado de color y forma, ahora era de color azulado y en todo su largo tenia grados de míticas criaturas marinas, en la punta tenía el símbolo de la una estrella, detrás de esta se podía observar un tridente.

Además al fin sus guardianes y el libro habían cambiado.

Kero se había tornado de un color más claro, casi plateado, ya no solo lanzaba fuego, ahora también tenía la capacidad de controlar el hielo, en Yue no había habido grandes cambios, su única diferencia era que ahora poseía un báculo parecido al de Sakura, este se transformaba en cualquier tipo de arma.

La castaña suspiro satisfecha, pero al girar el rostro y ver a Yukito se dejó caer en el sillón, durante el proceso de volver a tener las cartas y sus guardianes adaptados a sus nuevos poderes, además de su nueva condición de Diosa, había liberado tanto poder que Yue y Yikito dejaron de ser uno y se separaron completamente.

— Lo has hecho bien Sakura — La felicito Loki.

— Sí, pero ahora tengo que ir a Japón y no sé si sea capaz de enfrentarme a Shaoran sin causar un desastre — Dijo la chica.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien, Yamino te acompañara, aparte ahora tienes a Kerveros y Yue, y también cuentas con la ayuda de Yukito — Le dijo el castaño.

— Tienes razón — Dijo la castaña sonriente.

— ¡Wow! Y ellos, ¿Quiénes son? — Pregunto Bella, viendo sorprendida a los guardianes.

— Bella — Dijo Loki sonriente.

— Hola, Yamino me dijo que querían hablar conmigo — Dijo la chica.

Después de explicar lo ocurrido a Bella, la castaña estaba algo triste, porque sus amigos se marcharían, pero Loki le prometió que no sería por mucho tiempo y Sakura le dijo que le traería un recuerdito.

— Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Sakura, como vas a llevar a un león y a un ángel en el avión? — Pregunto Bella.

— Bueno, Kero… —

— Yo me transformo y pasare como un lindo peluche, pero Yue no puede disimular y para poder pasar por humano, es simplemente imposible, además si se lograra, su cabello sigue siendo demasiado llamativo — Dijo el león mientras devoraba otro tazón de galletas de la misma forma que lo hacia Feniur.

— No tengo ningún problema en volver al libro — Dijo el ángel.

— Pero... — Sakura lo miro un tanto decepcionada.

— Yo tengo una idea — Dijo Loki mirando al ángel.

Una hora después Yue vestía como todo un universitario y su largo cabello estaba trenzado, aunque aún así le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, Kero lo vio y no pudo resistir la carcajada que le salió haciéndolo caer de espaldas, su compañero se veía extraño, Yukito, Sakura y Bella disimularon su risa y Loki estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, después de coordinar todo Sakura compró sus boletos de avión y Loki se preparó para marcharse, se despidieron de Bella y luego de ver como la japonesa abordaba su avión Loki llevo a Bella de vuelta a Forks.

— Bella, nos veremos en un par de días — Le dijo el castaño.

— La chica asintió, aunque tenía ganas de llorar, otra vez se quedaría sola, el Dios la abrazo y le dio un largo beso.

— Feniur, cuida de Bella — Le dijo al lobo negro que ahora se hallaba sentado al lado de Bella.

— Cuenta con ello padre — Contesto el lobo.

— Cuídate Loki — Le dijo la chica dándole otro beso.

El Dios se alejó y desapareció, Bella y Feniur volvieron a casa, los días pasaban lentos y tortuosos, la castaña se sentía algo nostálgica así que cuando Jacob la invito a pasar un día en la playa ella acepto contenta, paso el día con los lobos hasta casi a media tarde.

Sam les informo que Harry Clearwater había fallecido por lo que los chicos dejaron a bella sola, Emily fue a ayudar a Sue y Leah, la castaña decidió caminar por la playa, recordó el día que había pasado con sus dos amigos en la playa hace poco tiempo, Feniur caminaba a su lado en su forma de lobo, aunque no lo hacía como un lobo gigante, solo era un lobo común y ordinario.

— Sakura salto desde aquí — Dijo el lobo cuando llegaron a la cima de un risco.

Bella se acercó y vio hacia el mar que se extendía como un manto azul oscuro, entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea, se sacó los zapatos y la chamarra.

Feniur la contemplaba algo sorprendido, no sabía que quería hacer la chica hasta que ella le sonrío y se lanzó al océano, el lobo abrió los ojos cuando la vio hundirse en el océano, sin pensarlo salto detrás de la novia de su papa, Bella se hundió más en el agua, quería saber cuánto podía aguantar la respiración antes de que necesitara aire, de pronto sintió algo duro y extremadamente frio cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca y hundirla más, intento luchar pero la cabellera roja de Victoria fue lo único que vio antes de desmayarse.

— Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una cálida cama, aunque su cabello escurría agua.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pregunto a nadie específico.

— ¡Bella, estas despierta! — Dijo el lobo y salto sobre la cama para lamer la cara de la chica.

— ¿Feniur? ¿Qué pasó? —Pregunto ella.

— Se te ocurrió la brillante idea de saltar del acantilado y esa vampiresa idiota te intento hundir más y si no fuera porque eres una Diosa seguramente ya estarías muerta — Dijo el lobo.

— ¿Tú me sacaste del agua? — Pregunto ella.

— Si, después de arrancar el brazo de la estúpida vampiresa, te arrastre hasta acá, Billy con la ayuda de su hija te trajeron hasta la cama — Le conto el lobo.

— Gracias — Susurro la chica.

— Bella, que bueno que estas despierta, Charlie llamo y dijo que estaría en el funeral—

— Oh, es cierto, bueno, mejor volvemos a casa Feniur — Dijo la castaña.

— Los acompaño — Dijo Jacob.

Al llegar a la casa, el lobo se tensó, pues el intenso olor de un vampiro le llego desde la casa, quería bajarse e ir a investigar, pero tampoco quería dejar a los chicos solos, no porque no confiara en el metamorfo, sino porque podía haber más de uno y Bella aun no sabía cómo defenderse de los vampiros, Jacob noto también el olor del vampiro e intercambio una mirada con el lobo, ambos bajaron lentamente, cada uno al lado de Bella, ambos resguardando a la chica. El metamorfo abrió la puerta y…

Continuara…

Gracias por los comentarios aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo


	10. Vampiros II

Vampiros II

— ¡Bella, estas viva! — Escucho que era una afirmación.

— ¿Alice? — Pregunto la castaña relajándose.

— ¿Pero cómo? Yo vi que saltaste al océano y no volviste a emerger — Dijo la vampira.

— Si, bueno, Feniur me saco, además no intentaba matarme solo quería saber si yo era capaz de aguantar la respiración bajo el agua tanto tiempo como Sakura — Les explico la castaña.

— Hay Bella — La abrazo la vampira.

Repentinamente el teléfono sonó y Jacob al ver que la vampira parecía no tener intención de soltar a bella decidió contestar.

— No está aquí, se encuentra en el funeral — Contesto molesto el chico.

— ¿Quién era? — Pregunto Bella.

— El doctor Carlisle, quería hablar con Charlie — Contesto Jacob.

— Qué raro — Dijo Bella.

— ¡Oh, no! — Susurro la vampira pelinegra.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Bella.

— Era Edward, cree que has muerto, va camino a Volterra para pedirle a los Volturi que lo maten — Le dijo Alice.

— ¡Llámalo y dile que estoy bien! Si quieres yo misma se lo puedo decir — Sugirió Bella.

— Ha tirado su móvil en un tacho de basura, por favor Bella, ayúdame a salvarlo — Pidió la vampira.

— Entonces vamos — Dijo la chica.

— Bella — Dijo Jacob mirándola preocupado.

— Voy a estar bien Jacob — Dijo la castaña.

Las dos chicas se fueron acompañadas por Feniur, después de abordar el avión Bella se quedó viendo a Feniur que ahora descansaba en sus piernas, a su lado Alice intentaba ver que iba a hacer su hermano, repentinamente sujeto del asiento con fuerza y Bella escucho como los apoya brazos de aquel asiento crujían ante la fuerza de la vampira.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Pregunto la castaña.

— Le han negado su petición, él va a provocarlos para que lo maten — Dijo la pelinegra.

Bella suspiro, esperaba llegar a tiempo, además en su loca carrera había olvidado su móvil, seguramente Loki la llamaría como de costumbre y ella no estaría allí para contestar, miro a su compañera, de seguro que Alice si tendría un móvil ¿Cierto? Así que, ¿Por qué no pedírselo prestado?

— Alice, me prestas tú móvil — Pidió la castaña.

— Claro, seguramente Charlie estará preocupado — Dijo la vampira pasándole el móvil.

Bella marco el número de Loki, espero un momento, el móvil sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y entonces entro en el buzón de voz.

— Loki surgió algo urgente y me he dejado el móvil en casa, prometo no meterme en problemas y te llamare en cuando pueda — Dijo la castaña, el pequeño lobo alzo su cabeza y Bella le acerco el móvil, Alice veía como el cachorro negro ladraba bajito.

— Gracias — Dijo la castaña devolviéndole el móvil a Alice.

— De nada — Contesto la vampira.

— ¿Feniur, hasta cuando vas a estar enojado? — Le pregunto la castaña al cachorro que le ladro.

— Pero no puedo dejar que él muera por un mal entendido, vamos Fen no seas así, prometo comprarte algo rico de comer — Dijo la castaña.

— ¿Quién es Loki? — Pregunto la vampira.

— Bueno, él es… —

— El novio de Bella — ladro Fenir molesto.

— Tranquilo Fen — Dijo la castaña sonrojándose de sobremanera.

— Pero es la verdad ¿No? Mi papa dijo que tú eras su novia — Afirmo el cachorro negro.

— ¿Y a ti te parece bien, te gustaría que yo fuera la novia de Loki? — Pregunto la chica.

— Siempre espere que tú y Edward terminaran juntos — Contesto Alice, creyendo que la pregunta era para ella.

— Vampira estúpida — Susurro el cachorro, bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir hasta que sintió las suaves manos de la castaña acariciando su pelaje.

— Tú me agradas — Dijo en un susurro Feniur, mientras se iba quedando dormido.

Bella sonrío y siguió acariciando el pelaje negro del lobo Asgardiano, Alice veía a la chica interactuar con el cachorro negro, no entendía nada, para ella ese animal solo ladraba y gruñía, pero su amiga parecía entender que decía con todos eso gruñidos, decidió no pensar en eso y enfocarse en saber de Edward, ya después se encargaría de que Bella y su hermano volvieran a estar juntos, además el tal Loki no podía superar a un vampiro, así que porque preocuparse.

El viaje se les hizo eterno a las chicas, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos y dilemas, hasta que finalmente llegaron. Después de tomar prestado un automóvil, llegaron a Volterra, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues la ciudad estaba en plena fiesta en honor a San Marcos y el sol brillaba en medio del cielo, Alice no podía bajarse así que Bella seguida por el cachorro negro bajaron y corrieron a través de toda la plaza, la vampira vio con asombro como Bella corría sin tropezar y con una elegancia que creyó solo propia de los vampiros.

No muy lejos de allí una chica vestida de negro con una gran capa vigilaba a la castaña, con asombrosa destreza se movió entre las personas y cogió al cachorro negro que corría tras la castaña.

— Espera Feniur, Loki ya viene y traerá compañía, debemos esperarlo para guiarlo hacia ella — Dijo la chica.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto el lobo.

— Una amiga, tranquilo, si Loki no llega a tiempo yo intervendré — Dijo la chica ocultando al cachorro dentro de su capa.

La pelinegra siguió a la castaña y desde una prudente distancia ella y Feniur vieron a la chica lanzarse sobre el vampiro que estaba punto de revelarse ante los humanos, la fuerza de Bella hizo tambalearse a Edward y ambos cayeron hacia atrás quedando protegidos del sol, Feniur gruño cuando el vampiro abrazo a la chica, pero Bella intento separarse más, en ese momento otros vampiros se hicieron presentes y los llevaron hacia el fondo del callejón donde desaparecieron.

— Debemos ir por ella — Dijo el lobo.

— Tranquilo, aun debemos esperar a… — En ese momento Loki apareció acompañado de un pelinegro.

— ¿Dónde está? — Pregunto el pelinegro que lucía furioso.

— Síganme — Dijo la chica.

Descendieron hacia un lugar oscuro y frío, pero los dos chicos no prestaban atención, solo querían encontrar a Bella, llegaron a una recepción donde una mujer los miro sorprendida.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Pregunto la mujer.

— Estamos aquí para ver a los chupasangre mortal — Dijo el pelinegro intentando controlar su ira.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto la mujer.

— No entiendo porque piden permiso — Dijo la chica, levanto su mano y la reja que cerraba la entrada se torció hacia ambos lados dándoles la bienvenida.

En ese momento dos vampiros más aparecieron, sus brillantes ojos rojos se posaron en la chica y luego en sus acompañantes.

— ¿Ahora la comida llega por sus propios pies? Eso sí es nuevo — Dijo uno de los vampiros mostrando su blanca dentadura en una retorcida sonrisa.

— Los vampiros cada vez tienen menos cerebro — Dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos.

Uno de los vampiros se movió sujetando a la chica y a penas acerco su boca al cuello de ella el vampiro comenzó a arder, intento gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, su compañero se había quedado estático.

— No te han dicho que no puedes beber la sangre del sol, estúpido chupasangre sin cerebro — Dijo la pelinegra viendo las cenizas del vampiro.

— bueno, ahora, si fueras tan amable de llevarnos ante tus estúpidos jefes — Dijo el castaño contemplando a la chica con cierto temor.

En el salón donde de los tres tronos se encontraban los Volturis. Bella contemplaba a los vampiros con curiosidad pero no sentía miedo, Edward intentaba mantenerla oculta tras él, pero ella tenía demasiada curiosidad, así que se alejó del vampiro y poso su mirada en cada uno de los vampiros allí presentes.

— Así que, ¿Ella es la chica? — Dijo uno de los vampiros que parecían ser los líderes.

— Aro, al final no pasó nada — Trato de explicar Edward.

— Pero ella es diferente, su sangre huele demasiado bien, además esta ese singular don del que hablaste — Dijo el vampiro.

— Se llama escudo mental, es algo natural en mi familia — Contesto Bella.

— No nos temes — Dijo Aro emocionadísimo.

— ¿Por qué habría de temer el gato al ratón? — Contesto la castaña mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, los vampiros gruñeron, pero Aro estaba feliz.

— Eres hermosa niña y tienes actitud, serias un magnifico vampiro ¿Qué me dices, te gustaría unirte a mi familia? — Le pregunto el vampiro.

— No gracias, ya tengo familia — Contesto la castaña con tranquilidad.

— ¿Me permitirías ver si también eres inmune a mi don? — Pregunto Aro sonriente.

— Adelante — Dijo la chica extendiendo su mano.

— ¡Asombroso! — Susurro cuando toco la mano de la chica y no vio absolutamente nada, mas al momento en que su mano entro en contacto con la piel de la chica sintió una descarga, fue entonces se le ocurrió — Me pregunto si también eres inmune a un ataque de… Jane — Llamo.

— ¡No! — Rugió Edward e intento proteger a Bella, pero fue detenido por Dimitri.

Bella contemplo a la pequeña vampira que se le acerco con una sonrisa macabra, intento usar su don en ella, los Volturi se asombraron ya que no hubo ningún efecto sobre la chica, sino que la vampira cayó al suelo gritando víctima de su propio poder, Bella la contemplo asombrada, no sabía que podía hacer eso, entonces se inclinó para poder ayudar a la vampira rubia.

— Está claro que no podemos dejar que alguien con tanto potencial se pierda — Dijo Aro mirando a Bella como si fuese un juguete nuevo.

Afuera del salón, Sunako y los dos chicos contemplaban la enorme puerta, la chica de cabello negro sonrío y sus dos acompañantes se imaginaron que nada bueno podía significar, mientras que en el interior, Alice y Edward fueron detenidos por la guardia, Aro cogió a Bella de los hombros dispuesto a morder el cuello de la castaña y transformarla, en ese momento la puerta voló en pedazos. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas entro acompañada de un chico castaño de ojos verdes.

— No lo intentaría si fuera tu vampiro — Dijo la pelinegra lanzándole una oscura mirada.

— Bella, recibí tu mensaje, pero no pude llegar antes, tuve que ir por alguien antes, después me encontré con esta señorita que nos guio amablemente hasta aquí — Dijo el castaño.

— ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana estúpido vampiro! — siseo un tercer joven, de cabello negro y sus ojos verdes que poco a poco se tornaban negros, hicieron que los vampiros se estremecieran.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Pregunto Aro sin soltar a Bella.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia y si lo fuera, harías lo que dice este chico, créeme no quieres verlo molesto — Dijo el castaño.

— ¡Deja que se enoje para que Volterra arda bajo la fría cólera de Antares, vamos a quemar la ciudad y bailar toda la noche alrededor de la hoguera! — Dijo la pelinegra mostrando una sádica sonrisa.

— ¡Jajajaja, que niños tan divertidos! — Se burló el vampiro y presiono un poco sus manos en los hombros de la chica, claro que esa presión extra causo que se formara una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Bella.

— ¡Te he dicho que la sueltes! — Dijo el pelinegro y ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, Aro voló hasta el otro extremo de la habitación e hiso añicos uno de los muros.

— Los vampiros realmente son unos salvajes, tal vez deberíamos hacer una purga — Dijo Loki conteniendo lo mejor que podía su propia ira, aunque eso ocasionaba que pequeñas flamas bailaran a su alrededor.

— ¿Bella, estas bien? — Pregunto Loki acercándose a la chica.

— Loki — Dijo ella y se abrazó al castaño, le iba a dar un beso cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico pelinegro.

— Jezabel — Susurro el chico enfocándose solo en la chica, pero en ese momento los vampiros se lanzaron sobre ellos.

— ¡Basta! — Dijo de pronto una autoritaria voz.

— Lamento lo que ha pasado mis señores, me comprometo a controlar mejor a los vampiros — Dijo un hombre rubio mirando con respeto y temor al pelinegro y a la castaña.

Pero Bella estaba contemplando a Harry intentando recordar en donde lo había visto antes, y porque su voz le transmitía seguridad y confianza, la castaña lo contemplo unos segundos más antes de correr a abrazarlo, abrazándola de vuelta. Loki miro al vampiro rubio que había hecho callar a los demás, entonces un ladrido lo hizo voltear y contemplar a la joven pelinegra.

— ¡Que cursis son! Yo esperaba ver sangre y masacre pero supongo que este final también está bien — Dijo la chica mostrando una sutil sonrisa.

— Gracias por tu ayuda Sunako — Dijo el cachorro.

— Espero que realmente tengas chocolate — Dijo ella.

— ¡Claro! Pero ahora deberíamos irnos, tu pequeña demostración puede ocasionar algunos problemas — Dijo Loki.

— Vamos entonces — Contesto Harry separándose de Bella.

— ¡Espera! Ellos son mis amigos — Dijo la chica señalando a los dos Cullen.

— Bien, nos llevaremos a esos dos — Loki miro al vampiro rubio, luego estrecho los ojos antes de agregar.

— Encárgate de controlar a los vampiros o me veré obligado a hacer una purga — Lo último lo susurro, pero todos en la sala lo oyeron claramente.

— No se preocupe, me encargare de todo — Dijo el vampiro rubio.

La guardia los acompaño hasta el exterior por orden de Marco, a los dos Cullen les dieron capas para que pudiesen moverse por la ciudad sin ser descubiertos, cuando los chicos finalmente estuvieron libres en la superficie Bella se tambaleo, Harry la rodeo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera, el ver que la castaña se apoyaba en el pelinegro ocasiono que Edward soltara un gruñido que todos ignoraron, fue entonces que Harry y Loki notaron las ojeras bajo los ojos marrones de la chica, el pelinegro les lanzo una envenenada mirada a los vampiros, el Dios Nórdico apretó los puños ocasionando que unas lenguas de fuego saltaran, pero aun así no dijo nada, al ver que Bella literalmente se caía de sueño, había querido aparecerse directamente en Forks, pero sabía que eso podía ocasionar que las criaturas del Tártaro los hallaran, así que usando la ruta larga compraron boletos de avión, Bella intentaba dormir, pero le fue casi imposible y cuando al fin llegaron a Seattle el grupo de Dioses se alejó de los vampiros.

— Aquí termina nuestra tregua temporal, así que ahora lárguense y no se vuelvan a acercar a Bella — Les susurro Harry cuando estuvo seguro que la chica no lo escuchaba.

— ¿Qué es lo quieren con Bella? — Pregunto Edward.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia chupa sangre — Escupió el pelinegro conteniendo su ira, luego se alejó alcanzando a los demás dioses.

Bella intentaba no dormirse, aunque el cálido abrigo que Loki le había dado no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles, el castaño la sostenía de la cintura mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico, Harry habría querido encargarse de Bella, pero ella quería estar alado del castaño, así que resignado decidió hacerle preguntas a la pelinegra que sostenía en sus brazos al cachorro negro.

— El automóvil nos espera — Dijo Loki después de confirmarlo.

— ¿Quién vendrá a recogernos? — Pregunto Harry.

— Los lobos Quileutes— Contesto la pelinegra.

— ¿Hay lobos en Forks? — Se horrorizó Harry.

— Si, toda una manada, son muy amigos de Bella — Dijo Sunako viendo con diversión la mirada de horror del pelinegro.

— Son inofensivos — Dijo Bella más dormida que despierta.

Él había pensado que aquel lugar era seguro, pero estaba lleno de vampiros y lobos _¿Que más se escondería en los bosques de Forks?_ Se preguntó, entonces un grupo de vampiros se acercó a ellos, Alice corrió directamente a los brazos de Jasper, Edward bajo la cabeza, no quería enfrentarse a las miradas de reproche de su familia.

— ¿Bella, hija, que te paso? — Dijo Esme viendo como la chica hacia esfuerzo para no caer dormida.

— Nada, estoy bien — Dijo ella acomodando mejor su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

— Nosotros no encargaremos a partir de ahora — Dijo la vampira colocando las manos sobre los hombros de la chica e intentando alejarla del castaño, pero al sentir las heladas manos en sus adoloridos hombros ella hizo una mueca.

— Quite sus manos de ella — Dijo Loki afianzando su brazo en la cintura de la chica, se había contenido en Volterra porque no quería llamar atención indeseada, pero aquí en Seattle no tenía por qué contenerse, la protección de Forks los ocultaría.

— Loki, estoy bien — Susurro Bella colocando una mano en la mejilla del Dios castaño.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Harry regresando sobre sus pasos.

— No pasa nada — Dijo bella, ya que no quería que alguien saliera lastimado.

Entonces Loki alzo a Bella en brazos y se alejó acompañado de los dos pelinegros, Esme miro a Edward y luego a Alice, ambos vampiros no se atrevieron a mirarla a los ojos.

— Mejor les explicaremos en casa — Dijo Edward.

— Entonces, ¿Volveremos a Forks? — Pregunto Rosalie.

— Debo asegurarme de que Bella está bien — Dijo Edward.

Harry veía como Bella dormía plácidamente en brazos del Dios Nórdico, le estaba costando aceptar que su hermanita tuviese novio, pero entonces se imaginó que pasaría cuando sus padres se enterasen, Loki lo tendría difícil si quería salir con su hermanita.

Harry se quedó algunos días con el grupo de Dioses, después de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien se dispuso a regresar a Hogwarts, aunque se sentía inquieto y la predicción de Sunako lo dejo aún más inquieto.

— La leona se transformara en serpiente y las mentiras intentaran ahogar al ángel negro —

Continuara….


	11. Magos I

_Magos I_

_Traición _

Harry regreso a Hogwarts después de instalar a Bella en la mansión de Loki, no quería a los vampiros cerca de su hermana y la mejor manera de mantenerlos alejados era dejar a Bella en un lugar donde ellos no pudiesen entrar, sonrió imaginando la cara que seguramente pondrían los vampiros cuando se enteraran que ya no podrían acercarse a sus anchas a la casa de Bella. Aun sonriente entro al castillo, lo que sucedió luego de ingresar al castillo no se lo espero nunca, cuatro rayos aturdidores le dieron directamente y él cayó al suelo. La orden del fénix se acercó al chico, James y Sirius lo miraban con la culpa pintada en sus ojos.

— Será mejor llevárnoslo ahora — Dijo Lili colocando la cabeza del pelinegro sobre sus piernas.

— Lili tiene razón, es mejor que se marchen ahora — La apoyo el director.

James levanto al inconsciente mago y Lili sujeto el guante traslador con una mano colocando su otra mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, Sirius sujeto el otro extremo y desaparecieron llevándose al chico. Dumbledore acompañado de Mcgonagall y Kinsley se alejaron hacia la oficina del director, Snape espero hasta que los tres hubiesen desaparecido para acercarse hacia uno de los muros.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? — Pregunto.

— Hiragisawua dijo antes de irse que si algo le llegaba a pasar a Hells buscara cierta persona en Ravenclaw —

— Tienes un día antes que comiencen las vacaciones de pascuas y el menor de los Potter se vaya, lo que sea que vayas a hacer debes darte prisa — Dijo el maestro de pociones.

— Ya lo sé — Contesto la persona oculta tras el muro.

Una solitaria sombra se movió por el pasillo del séptimo piso hasta una puerta tenuemente iluminada por una antorcha que le mostraba el camino, miro a ambos lados antes de abrir la puerta y entrar rápidamente.

— Llegas tarde Potter — Dijo Draco.

— Lo siento, pero Lila a estado hablando con Ginny hasta hace unos momentos en la sala común — Contesto el pelirrojo.

— Eso ya no importa, lo que debemos hacer ahora es planear la manera de ayudar a Antares a escapar del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix — Dijo la rubia saliendo de las sombras.

— ¿Qué propones Lovegood? — Pregunto Draco.

La rubia sonrío y les explico su plan, los dos chicos escucharon atentamente, Alex suspiro y miro a la chica.

— Todo está bien, pero ¿Y si él está en otro lado? ¿Qué tal si no lo llevaron al cuartel de la orden? entonces ¿Qué haremos? — Pregunto el pelirrojo.

— Estará en el cuartel de la orden Severus dijo que el anciano quiere nombrar oficialmente a Antares un miembro de la Orden del Fénix — Contesto Draco.

— Bueno, pero de momento necesitamos una manera de comunicarnos, un medio que no sea muy revelador y que solo nosotros podamos usar — Dijo Luna.

— ¿Qué sugieres? — Pregunto el rubio.

— Denme sus anillos — Pidió la chica.

Ambos magos dejaron los anillos sobre la mesa, Luna saco entonces una hermosa varita blanca y también se quitó su pulsera, apunto con la varita hacia las joyas y susurro un hechizo en un extraño idioma, las joyas brillaron un instante y cambiaron de forma, ahora eran pequeños dragones de color plata.

— Ahora son oficialmente miembros de la orden silverdrac y estos anillos solo responden a su portador, de esa manera nos comunicaremos, los anillos proyectan un mensaje que solo puede ser leído y visto por su dueño — Les explico la chica.

— Vale, entonces nos mantendremos comunicados — Se despidió Alex colocándose el anillo que se hiso invisible.

— Se prudente Potter — Dijo Draco.

— No habrá una segunda oportunidad si fallamos, así que no debe haber fallos — Les dijo Luna y paso entre ambos chicos.

Al día siguiente, Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, cuando varias lechuzas entraron por las ventanas y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, dejaron caer varias cartas frente a la mayoría de los jóvenes de quinto, sexto y séptimo, el rubio cogió la carta y al ver el sello de la serpiente casi todos en la mesa palidecieron, el rubio se levantó y salió a toda prisa del gran comedor.

En la torre de Gryffindor, Ginny había terminado de arreglar su maleta, bajo los escalones y se encontró con Hermione en la sala común, ambas chicas lucían alegres, esperaron por Ron y los gemelos para poder retirarse.

Los chicos fueron directamente a la oficina de Dumbledore donde cogieron el traslador que los llevaría al cuartel de la orden.

Apenas llegaron las chicas, subieron a dejar sus cosas en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Black, Hermione decidió ir a echar un vistazo y dejo a Ginny sola. La pelirroja se sentó en la amplia cama y abrió su maleta de donde extrajo un libro color negro, parecía haber sido forrado con alguna clase de piel, con letras rojas estaba escrito su título, paso su mano por cada una de las letras acariciándolas, cero los ojos y suspiro.

Tu tuviste la culpa, si no le hubieses prestado tanta atención a ella yo habría mantenido tu secreto, pero hora ya no hay vuelta atrás — Dijo la pelirroja mientras sostenía en sus brazos el libro.

_Flash back_

_Semanas atrás. Harry se levantó tarde ese día y después de asearse salió del cuarto de los de quinto, estaba pensando en que podría comprarles de regalo a los chicos, después de todo, solo faltaban cuatro días para navidad. Se sentó en la confortante sala común de la torre y saco el libro que aún le faltaba leer, después de comprobar que no había nadie abrió delicadamente su viejo libro "Horcrux, creación y destrucción" decía en letras rojas, estaba a mitad de su lectura cuando… _

_— ¿Qué lees Antares? _—_ Pregunto curiosa Ginny acercándose por su espalda. _

_El pelinegro cerró el libro rápidamente y se levantó para ver a la pelirroja que no quitaba los ojos del oscuro libro. _

_— Hola Ginny _—_ La saludo él con una sonrisa nerviosa e intentando esconder lo mejor posible el libro._

_— ¿Es un libro de artes oscuras el que tienes allí? _—_ Dijo la chica mirándolo suspicazmente. _

_— N… no ¿Cómo crees? Solo tiene la cubierta oscura _—_ Contesto él. _

_— Vamos, no me quieras engañar, sabes que yo también he tenido contacto con la magia oscura o no lo recuerdas_— D_ijo la chica bajando la cabeza. _

_— Vamos, este libro es muy diferente al diario de Riddle _—_ Contestó Harry. _

_— ¿Por qué te estas ocultando Harry? _—_ Pregunto la chica._

_— Yo… _—

_— No quieras negarlo, porque me acabas de confirmar que eres Harry Potter _—_ Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos._

_— No se lo digas a nadie por favor_—_ Pidió él. _

_— ¿Me contaras la razón? _—_ Pregunto la chica. _

_— Ahora no puedo, pero en el momento adecuado te diré lo que quieras saber _—_ Dijo él. _

_— Vale _—_ Contesto ella. _

_La pelirroja de Gryffindor guardo el secreto y todo estuvo bien hasta aquel día, los Gryffindors tuvieron herbologia conjuntamente con los Ravenclaw de cuarto año, Luna y Ginny salían tranquilamente de los invernaderos hasta que a pocos metros Ginny vio a Harry acompañado de Hiragisawua, el peliazul las vio y les sonrío, ambos chicos se acercaron hasta ellas. Harry estaba algo distraído, pero cuando el peliazul le presentó a la rubia Harry se quedó contemplándola largo rato, Ginny sintió por primera vez celos de Luna, los días que siguieron a ese, Harry no hiso más que empeorar los celos de la pelirroja, ya que si no se encontraba con su extraño grupo, siempre estaba en algún pasillo conversando con la rubia, pero en navidad todo pareció mejorar o eso creyó Ginny, ya que fue cuando el pelinegro le regalo aquella hermosa cadenita de plata._

_¡Cuán equivocada había estado! Ya que ese mismo día Luna y Harry se encontraron a orillas del lago negro y el pelinegro le dio una fina caja blanca a la rubia y además también le obsequio una pulsera, lo peor fue cuando la rubia de Ravenclaw abraso sorpresivamente al pelinegro, pero él en lugar de alejar a la chica solo correspondió el abraso ._

_Aquel día la pelirroja decidió decirle a Dumbledore que Antares era realmente Harry Potter, el anciano le pidió que lo vigilara, entonces ocurrió ese incidente, en donde el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba entrenando aquel fin de semana, Harry estaba extrañamente solo esperando a sus amigos para poder ir Hosneyd cuando repentinamente el chico se puso serio y fijo sus ojos en el bosque prohibido, Luna salía en ese momento y Ginny los vio intercambiar unas palabras, después la chica abraso a Harry quien luego se fue en dirección al bosque corriendo. _

_Cuando Ginny finalmente alcanzo a Harry lo encontró con otro joven, Harry lucia molesto y la hierba a su alrededor estaba muerta mientras sostenía un extraño aparato._

_— ¡Vamos! _—_ Dijo finalmente el pelinegro. _

_— ¡Harry! _—_ Grito la chica saliendo desde atrás del árbol. _

_— ¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí? _— P_regunto el pelinegro. _

_— ¡Harry, no puedes irte, no te lo voy permitir! _— D_ijo ella apuntándole con su varita. _

_— ¡No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos Ginebra! ¿La persona más importante para mi está en peligro y tu intentas detenerme? _—_ Dijo el pelinegro molesto, con sus ojos cada vez más oscuros. _

_— ¡No hay tiempo! _—_ Dijo el chico castaño que sujeto de un brazo a Harry y ambos desparecieron dejando completamente sola a la pelirroja. _

_Apenas salió del bosque Ginny corrió hacia la oficina de Dumbledore para informarle lo ocurrido, el director inmediatamente convocó a la orden y se prepararon para atrapar a Harry apenas volviera al colegio._

_Fin flash back_

Ginny abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre llamándola desde el primer piso, al bajar se cruzó con Lila y Alexander, el pelirrojo lucia incomodo, pero ella no le dio importancia, en sus manos estaba el libro que había sacado de entre las cosas de Harry, lo pensaba presentar esa noche en la reunión que tendría la orden, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar al antiguo Harry, nada ni nadie sería capaz de detenerla.

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia era amortiguado por las gruesas paredes de la clínica, en una de las salas de espera se encontraba una jovencita de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros y un poco más alejado estaba un chico de largo cabello plateado apoyado contra uno de los muros, las enfermeras le daban largas miradas al joven y suspiraban.

— Señorita Sakura — Llamo el peliverde que acababa de llegar trayendo dos vasos de café.

— Gracias Yamino — Dijo la chica cogiendo su café.

— Todo estará bien — Dijo el joven sonriéndole.

— Eso espero — Suspiro la castaña y se llevó a los labios el café.

Repentinamente otras dos personas llegaron al lugar, el peliplateado que había estado apoyado en el muro se movió y se sitúo a un costado de la castaña, mientras el otro chico se removió en el asiento.

— ¿Así que volviste?, es bueno que al fin te acordaras de tu padre — Dijo Sonomi molesta.

La castaña apretó los puños y la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza, Tomoyo se puso tensa, pero Yue coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la maestra de las cartas y la chica se relajó un poco.

— Familiares del señor Kinomoto — Pregunto un médico.

— Soy su hija — Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

— Ya puede pasar a verlo — Le dijo el médico.

— Gracias — Contesto la castaña y se alejó por el pasillo seguida de Yamino y Yue.

Sonomi acompañada de su hija también fueron tras la castaña, la chica y sus acompañantes entraron en la habitación.

Sakura se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama contemplando a su padre, el hombre mayor dormía y en su relajado rostro se podía apreciar una suave sonrisa.

— ¡Papa, cuanto lo siento! — Dijo al borde de las lágrimas agachado la cabeza.

— No fue tu culpa cariño — Le contesto Fujitaka acariciando la mejilla de su acongojada hija.

— ¡Papa! — Dijo ella sobresaltada.

— Tranquila, todo está bien — Le sonrío el hombre.

— Señorita Sakura — La llamo Yamino al ver que el clima estaba cambiando bruscamente.

— Debes tranquilizarte — Dijo Fujitaka sujetando la mano de su niña.

Yue arqueo una ceja extrañado, era como si el hombre supiera que el clima loco que había en Japón desde hace dos días fuese a causa de los sentimientos inestables de Sakura.

— Lo sé desde hace mucho — Dijo sonriendo el hombre y mirando al sorprendido Yue

— Yo… Lo siento — Se disculpó Sakura.

— Cariño, cuando eras pequeña y te asustabas se desataba una terrible tormenta, y el día en que llegaste a este mundo hubo un tifón que anuncio tu llegada, desde el primer momento supe que eras especial y también sabía que tarde o temprano tu poder se manifestaría, no es tu culpa no poder controlarlo por completo — Dijo el hombre.

— Pero fue mi culpa lo que paso ese día, si me hubiese controlado… —

— Sakura, no es tu culpa y nadie te está culpando por ello —

— Pero… —

— Oye, monstruo, eso fue un accidente — Dijo Touya entrando, ayudado por Yukito.

— Hermano — Dijo la chica y corrió a abrazar al chico.

— Hijo, ya te he dicho que no le digas así a tu hermana — Dijo Fujitaka contemplando a sus dos hijos.

Touya suspiro y coloco una mano en la cabeza de la castaña, podía ser una hechicera, una diosa o un demonio, pero para Toya siempre seria su pequeño monstruo, su hermanita.

Repentinamente tocaron la puerta, Sakura se puso tensa, desde que había regresado a Japón no había visto a Shaoran y no quería encontrárselo, aunque podía sentir claramente la presencia del chico al otro lado de la puerta.

— Sakura — La llamo Yue.

— Estoy bien — Contesto la chica.

— Yo veré que es lo que desea — Se ofreció Yukito y salió de la habitación.

Después que Yukito saliera de la habitación, la castaña noto como la presencia de Shaoran se alejaba. Ya más calmada se sentó en una silla después de ayudar a Toya a acomodarse.

— ¿Y donde has estado durante estos meses? — Pregunto el pelinegro.

— Bueno… —

Sakura empezó a relatarles todo lo que había vivido desde que partió de Japón, aunque obvio el hecho de que había unos vampiros detrás de su amiga, tampoco les conto sobre los metamorfos, una cosa es que su familia supiera sobre los inigualables poderes mágicos que tenía sobre los elementos, pero otra cosa era empezar a contarles sobre el mundo oculto a los mortales.

— ¿Entonces, cuando volverás a América? — Pregunto Touya.

— No lo sé — Contesto la chica.

— Debes volver lo más pronto posible, estando aquí, lejos de la barrera que protege ese pueblo, corres un grave peligro — dijo Fijitaka.

— Sí, pero… —

— Oye, tranquila Sakura, nosotros estaremos bien, en pocos días me darán de alta y solo es cuestión de semanas para que papa también vuelva a la casa, así que, no te preocupes, nosotros nos sabemos cuidar muy bien — Dijo el pelinegro.

— Ellos tienen razón señorita Sakura, si se queda más tiempo aquí corre el peligro de que ellos la encuentren y eso sería muy peligroso — Dijo Yamino.

— Entonces, esperare hasta que por lo menos Touya salga del hospital — Contesto la chica.

Sakura salía de la clínica cuando fue abordada por Tomoyo, la pelinegra lucia acongojada y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos de la castaña.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Pregunto débilmente la chica.

— Está bien — Dijo Sakura, luego se dirigió a los dos chicos — No se preocupen, estaré bien —

Las dos adolescentes se alejaron en dirección a una cafetería cercana, al entrar al local la castaña sintió algo muy extraño, una presencia poderosa que se ocultaba muy bien, pero repentinamente esta desapareció, _"tal vez me he confundido_" Pensó la chica.

— Sakura, lo que paso ese día… — Comenzó la pelinegra.

— No tienes que explicarme nada Tomoyo, sé muy bien lo que vi — Dijo ella.

— Sakura — Susurro la chica.

Repentinamente la presencia mágica de varios hechiceros se hiso notable para la joven diosa, recorrió el local con la vista y se vio completamente rodeada, ¡todo había sido una trampa!, se maldijo por ser tan confiada y se puso de pie, no la atraparían fácilmente.

— ¡Luz! — Ella llamo, la carta salió de su bolsillo cegando a todos por unos momentos.

La castaña abrió la puerta, pero se encontró con una sorpresa, no salió a la calle frente a la clínica, en su lugar se encontraba en un bosque a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de Tokio, escucho las voces a su espalda y sin pensarlo se echó a correr, uso a Shadow y a Silen para cubrirse, a medida que corría, se adentró más y más en el bosque, podía sentir a los hechiceros acercándose, se giró para comprobarlo, pero en ese segundo de distracción choco con algo y cayó al suelo sentada, frente a ella estaba una enorme criatura que parecía ser un lobo gigante de color blanco con extraños símbolos en la cabeza, pero lo que llamo más su atención fue la flecha clavada en una de las patas de la criatura, la sangre no se detenía y su pelaje blanco se había tornado rojo, Sakura olvido que la perseguían e ignoro el gruñido por parte del lobo, sujeto la flecha y esta se deshizo en sus manos.

— Tranquilo, no te hare daño — Dijo y puso su mano sobre la herida, la carta agua salió de su bolsillo y con la ayuda de esta carta Sakura logro cerrar la sangrante herida de la bestia.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto con vos profunda el animal.

— Me llamo Sakura — Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Repentinamente se sintieron voces y personas cada vez más cerca, a las manos de la castaña regresaron sus dos cartas.

— Esta por aquí — Dijo un hombre.

— ¿Te persiguen? — Pregunto el lobo.

— Si — Susurro la chica, en su rostro se podía ver el miedo.

Repentinamente el enorme lobo se puso de pie y cogió a la castaña por la chaqueta lanzándola sobre su lomo.

— Sujétate — Dijo antes de dar un gran salto y salir velozmente.

Continuara…

Lamento en serio la demora…

Prometo que tratare de actualizar más seguido

dejenme reviews plis


	12. Magos II

Magos II

Amenasa

La cabeza le dolía y el olor a pociones lo estaban aturdiendo, se removió un poco y noto algo pesado en sus muñecas, abrió los ojos, pero la fuerte luz lo obligó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

— Harry — Escucho la voz de una mujer.

— Eaco — Susurro el pelinegro.

Un suspiro de frustración se oyó en la habitación, el pelinegro abrió nuevamente los ojos ya que la potente luz había disminuido, fue entonces que él pudo apreciar toda la habitación, era una recamara amplia, algo desgastada por el tiempo, pero aún se podía ver que en algún momento fue una recamara majestuosa, seguramente perteneciente a una familia de sangre pura, con esfuerzo se sentó y rápidamente se acercaron dos manos dispuestas a ayudarlo, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en la mujer que tenía los brazos extendidos, su mente trato de ubicarla y entonces la fotografía de una pareja bailando mientras nevaba se le vino a la mente.

— Lili Potter — Dijo con voz rasposa.

— Harry, cariño — Dijo la pelirroja acongojada.

— Es bueno verte despierto Harry — Le dijo Sirius cuando entraba acompañado de James.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Pregunto él.

— Hijo, no nos trates con tanta frialdad — Le dijo Lili mirándolo dolida.

_ — Antares, la chica Wesley nos traiciono_ — Oyó la voz de Eaco en su mente.

_ — ¿Dónde estamos? _—Pregunto él también mentalmente.

_ — Al parecer es una especie de cuartel_… El de_ la Orden del Fénix _—Respondió el grifo.

_ — ¿_Qué me está pasando? — Pregunto el pelinegro en voz alta al notar que sus poderes mágicos habían desparecido casi por completo y su esencia divina parecía estar sellada.

— Huiste del colegio, así que no nos podíamos arriesgar, por lo que te quitamos la varita y Dumbledore te puso un supresor — Dijo Sirius señalando la muñeca del pelinegro.

_ — Es un brazalete de Orialcon, fue creado por Hefestos para sellar los poderes de algunos dioses cuando fueran envidaos en castigo a la tierra_ — Respondió Eaco sorprendido.

_ — ¿Cómo es que los magos consiguieron un objeto_ divino? — Pregunto el pelinegro mentalmente.

_no lo sé, pero debes tener mucho cuidado, ahora estas muy vulnerable, te sugiero que les siguas el juego hasta que encontremos la manera de huir_ — Le aconsejo Eaco.

_ — N_o hui, tenía cosas importantes que hacer — Contesto el pelinegro.

— Ya nada debe preocuparte, ahora estas con nosotros hijo — Dijo James poniendo una mano en el hombro del adolecente.

— Claro, lo que tú digas — Dijo él apartando la mano de James.

— Harry, debemos hablar, por favor — Pidió Lili.

— Se fueron y me dejaron con los Dursley, para haber hecho eso supongo que tenían sus motivos, eran sus cosas, no las mías, así que no me interesan sus explicaciones — Contesto el muchacho — Ahora, ¿Puedo saber dónde estoy y salir de esta habitación o debo quedarme encerrado aquí como un prisionero? — Agrego.

— Te mostraremos el lugar — Se ofreció Sirius.

Harry salió de la habitación seguido de los adultos, al pasar frente a un espejo vio su reflejo que había vuelto a ser Harry Potter, la copia de James, pero con agrado y alivio noto que sus ojos aun conservaban ese tono oscuro, lo que significaba que no todo su poder divino estaba sellado, suspiro aliviado tal vez huir de los magos no le fuese a resultar tan difícil como creyó en un principio, los adultos lo guiaron a la cocina donde estaba Molly Wesley junto con Hermione y Ron.

— Es bueno verte nuevamente Harry — Dijo la castaña y le dio un rápido abraso.

— Amigo, ¿Dónde has estado? — Pregunto Ron.

— Por ahí — Respondió él.

— Harry cariño, es bueno tenerte nuevamente con nosotros — Dijo la señora Wesley y le dio un asfixiante abraso.

— ¡Hermano! — La voz chillona de Lila Potter lo hizo estremecer, cuando estaba en Gryffindor nunca soporto a esa niña, era pura farsa.

— Hola — Saludo el pelinegro esquivándola, y así evitando otro abraso.

— ¿Donde esta Alexander? — Pregunto James al ver que su hijo menor aun no bajaba.

— Debe estar metido en algún libro — Contesto Lila.

— Bueno, aún no está la cena, pero de seguro Harry tiene hambre, espera un momento cariño, enseguida te prepare un tentempié — Dijo Molly.

— Me gustaría preparárselo yo — Dijo Lili.

Harry observo a las dos mujeres preparándole una merienda, pero la verdad él no sentía hambre, así que sigilosamente se puso de pie y abandono la cocina, llego a la sala en donde vio un librero que contenía gruesos tomos forrados en piel, cogió uno al azar y se sentó en el sofá, el libro era sobre artes oscuras, hechizos y maleficios antiguos, estaba tan entretenido con la lectura hasta que la puerta a su espalda se abrió repentinamente.

— Antares— Escucho que le susurraban muy bajo.

— Alex — Dijo algo sorprendido y se giró para encarar al más joven de los Potter.

— Qué bueno que al fin despertaras, no sabes lo preocupados que estaban cuando les dije que llevabas tres días sin despertar, Luna se puso frenética, jamás la había visto así, realmente me dio miedo — Dijo el chico.

¿Dónde está ella? — Pregunto Harry.

Está en espera de la señal, si no despertabas esta noche, realmente no sé qué habríamos hecho, Draco incluso sugirió asaltar este lugar, pero Luna dijo que tenía un plan, pero ahora que estas despierto… —

— Espera Alex, ¿por qué era importante que despertara hoy? — Pregunto él.

— Tenemos un plan para sacarte de aquí y hoy era el día más idóneo, pues esta noche habrá una reunión de la Orden del Fénix y se quitaran las protecciones para permitirles entrar a los demás miembros que faltan, bueno no hay mucho tiempo, a las nueve comenzará la reunión y nosotros debemos estar listos a las nueve menos diez para… —

— Alex, Harry, vamos a la cocina la cena ya está lista — Dijo Sirius interrumpiendo al más joven.

— Alex le dio una mirada a Harry y el asintió levemente, al llegar a la cocina todos ya estaban sentados esperando la cena, la señora Wesley les sonrío y cuando finalmente todos estuvieron sentados Harry se fijó en Ginny que le rehuía la mirada, suspiro y vio su reloj, eran las seis con diez, aún faltaba mucho para la hora, coloco el libro que había cogido de la sala sobre la mesa y todos contuvieron el aliento al ver de qué se trataba.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? — Pregunto James cogiendo el libro como si fuera lo más asqueroso.

— Del librero que está en la sala — Contesto Harry empezando a comer e ignorando olímpicamente a su padre.

— Creo que aún hay muchas cosas oscuras en esta casa y Kerchard no deja de ocultar cosas como ese medallón que fue de Regulus — Dijo Sirius y tomo el libro alejándolo de la mesa.

— No quiero que leas eso, es magia oscura — Dijo James.

Harry arqueo una ceja, pero no respondió y siguió comiendo como si nada, de pronto oyó un golpe seco, alzó su vista del plato y diviso una puerta abierta, era una pequeña alacena y dentro de ella se podía ver un montón de trapos sucios y algunos objetos brillantes, pero lo que hiso que Harry sintiera un escalofrío fue un guardapelo de oro adornado con esmeraldas que formaban una perfecta _S_, podía sentirla, era un trozo de alma lo que estaba atrapado dentro de aquel objeto, por un momento pensó en ponerse de pie y coger el medallón, pero desistió y siguió comiendo como si nada, mientras escuchaba a Sirius despotricar contra el Elfo doméstico.

— Iré arriba un rato — Dijo Alex cuando termino de comer y se marchó, Harry se puso de pie quince minutos después y también se marchó.

Subió las escaleras y entro en el primer cuarto, dentro estaba Alex hablando con un viejo Elfo doméstico, que al verlo se estremeció y despareció.

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunto el pelinegro.

— El Elfo de la familia Black, no le agrada nadie, pero extrañamente desde que regrese de Hogwarts me trata con respeto y suele hablar debes en cuando conmigo — Contesto el chico.

— Alex, tengo que conseguir algo que está en la despensa de la cocina antes de irnos, es muy importante — Dijo el pelinegro.

— Eso será casi imposible, dentro de poco este lugar se empezara a llenar de gente, y cuando Dumbledore llegue… —

— Lo sé, pero no creo que tenga otra oportunidad de conseguirlo, debes ayudarme — Pidió el pelinegro.

— ¿Y que es lo que quieres coger? — Pregunto.

— En la alacena de la cocina, hay un guardapelo de oro incrustado de esmeraldas, es muy importante que lo consiga — Dijo Harry.

— Lo intentare, tú quédate aquí, volveré en un rato — Dijo el pelirrojo y se marchó dejando a Harry solo.

— Harry miro su reloj y se puso tenso, faltaba poco para que todos los miembros de la orden del fénix llegaran.

— Repentinamente oyó un crash detrás de él, se giró y vio al Elfo que lo veía con temor.

— Hola — Dijo el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca el señor en la casa de los Black? — Pregunto el Elfo, viendo con miedo al mago.

— No busco destruir a la familia Black, solo quiero irme, pero antes necesito un medallón que se halla en la despensa de la cocina — Contesto Harry.

— El medallón se lo confió el amo Regulus a Kerchard, el deseaba destruirlo y Kerchard ha intentado todos los métodos que conoce, pero nada ha servido, más si el señor me promete cumplir la última voluntad del amo, Kerchard le dará el medallón gustoso — Dijo el Elfo doméstico.

— yo me hare cargo — Dijo Harry con un oscura sonrisa.

Continuara….


	13. Escape

**_Escape_**

Harry estaba muy nervioso, ni Alex o el elfo volvían y cada vez faltaba menos para la hora indicada, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo lograría escapar, repentinamente la puerta se abrió y Hermione acompañada de Ron y Lila entraron.

— Harry, debemos hablar — Dijo la chica castaña.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Pregunto intentando mantenerse calmado

— Amigo, despareciste por varios meses, ¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Dónde andabas? — Pregunto Ron.

— Pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas tío Vernon me echo de su casa después de que tres Dementores me atacaran — "_Ah, claro también una furia intento matarme" _—_ A_grego mentalmente.

— Pero Harry, fue muy imprudente salir de la casa de tus parientes y porque no intentaste contactarnos, nosotros… —

— No habrían podido hacer nada, aparte estuve esperando sus cartas todo el verano, pero ustedes no me escribieron, además he estado muy bien — Dijo el pelinegro.

— ¿Que has estado haciendo hasta ahora? — Pregunto Lila.

— Mas importante es ¿Por que no le dijiste al profesor Dumbledore la verdad de lo que paso en el cementerio el año pasado? — Dijo molesta Hermione.

— Me habrían tomado por loco y ahora seguramente estaría siendo tachado como el mentiroso más grande, pero cuando Voldemort noto que yo ni siquiera lo mencione se sintió confiado y se descuido, si eso no hubiera pasado ahora nadie sabría que él ha vuelto, aunque no esté completo — Dijo en un susurro.

— Bueno, eso es válido pero, ¿Por que no confiaste en nosotros?, somos tus amigos debiste decirnos, o es que no confías en nosotros — Dijo Ron.

— No te ofendas Ron, pero cuando mi nombre salió del cáliz de fuego te jure que yo no lo había puesto y tú me diste la espalda, en cuanto a Hermione sabes que te quiero pero tu seguramente me habrías insistido en que le contara todo al profesor Dumbledore y eso me llevaría ser tachado de mentiroso nuevamente — Contesto Harry, quería que lo dejaran solo, miro el reloj y ya eran las ocho con treinta y ni Alex ni el Elfo aparecían — _¿que estará pasando?_ — Se pregunto

— Harry — susurro Hermione, Ron se había puesto rojo y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Harry por lo que al marcharse azoto la puerta.

— La castaña se debatió entre quedarse con Harry o ir tras Ron, después de unos minutos se dio la vuelta y también se marcho, Lila la siguió molesta porque Harry había pasado de ella, en cuanto las chicas se marcharon Kerchard apareció nuevamente y con la cabeza gacha se acerco al mago.

— Aquí esta — Dijo extendiéndole el guardapelo.

— Gracias Kerchard, ya me encargare de destruirlo — Dijo el pelinegro y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Su sirviente está retenido por la sangre sucia en la cocina, están interrogándolo sobre porque quería meterse en la alacena — Dijo el Elfo.

— ¿Puedes crear una distracción para que él pueda salir? — Pregunto el pelinegro.

— Kerchard se encargara — Dijo el Elfo, pero antes de que se marchara Harry coloco una mano sobre uno de los escuálidos hombros del Elfo y un mínimo de su poder fluyo cambiando el sucio trapo de cocina con el que vestía el Elfo en una especie de franela negra.

— Gracias — Dijo el pelinegro y el Elfo desapareció con un sonoro crack.

Unos segundos después se oyó como si un montón de trastos se desplomasen en el segundo piso oyó a Sirius maldecir al Elfo, después se oyó un gran graznido y las voces exaltadas de varias personas se escucharon por la casa, en ese momento otra puerta se abrió y Alex entro, estaba sudando y lucia asustado.

— ¿Qué paso? — Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

— Adelante, tu primero — Dijo Harry.

— Entre a la cocina y cuando estaba a punto de coger el medallón… —

_Minutos antes en la cocina _

Alex entro sigilosamente, su madre estaba lavando los platos junto a la señora Wesley y su padre junto a Sirius habían subido al segundo piso para ver al hipogrifo que estaba en una de las habitaciones, los gemelos estaban en algún lugar de la casa haciendo experimentos todo parecía ir bien, el chico se acerco a la alacena, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando de pronto…

— ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo? — Pregunto Ginny a espalda de Alex.

— Nada, solo quiero ver si Kerchard está aquí dentro — Dijo el chico nervioso.

— No creas que me puedes engañar, que mi madre y los amigos de Harry no supieran que Antares y Harry eran la misma persona no significa que yo también sea tan descuidada, ¿Qué es lo que te mando a buscar?, ya que si estas aquí es porque él quiere algo — Dijo la chica.

— No es nada de eso, además si así fuera no sería de tu incumbencia traidora — Dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Traidora? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Harry, quiero que él este seguro y a salvo, ¿Acaso eso es malo? Además me vi obligada a decirle la verdad al profesor Dumbledore — Dijo Ginny.

— Es asombroso como te has creído tu mentira. ¿A salvo? Si enserio pensabas que él estaba a salvo con la orden entonces, ¿Por qué no lo delataste cuando te diste cuenta de todo? Lo que tú quieres es separarlo de Luna, pero sabes, hay algo muy poderoso que une a Antares y a Luna, y nadie podrá romper jamás ese lazo y menos tu, una niña celosa con delirios de grandeza — Dijo el pelirrojo.

— Ya veremos si no puedo — Dijo la pelirroja — Señora Potter, Alexander tiene algo que decirle — Dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

— ¿Qué pasa Alex? — Pregunto Lili.

— Si Alex, diles lo que sabes de Harry — Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano? — Pregunto Lili mirando directamente a los ojos del más joven de sus hijos.

— Yo… yo… — Decía el chico completamente nervioso.

— Ginny sonrió divertida mientras que la mujer mayor cogía de la muñeca al chico y lo arrastraba lejos de la alacena seguido de Ginny y la matriarca de los Wesley.

— ¡Habla! ¿Que sabes de Harry? — Pregunto nuevamente Lili.

Pero antes de que el pudiese articular palabras un gran estruendo se oyó en el segundo piso, James y Sirius que iban bajando, se dieron la vuelta para ver qué pasaba, pero entonces el Hipogrifo que Sirius tenía en el segundo piso bajo corriendo alborotado por las escaleras llevándose entre las patas a los dos magos, Lili, Molly y Ginny salieron a ver qué pasaba, pero el frenético Hipogrifo se lanzó contra ellas obligándolas a encerrarse en la cocina, por lo que en medio de la distracción Alex se escabullo hacia la sala donde se encontraba Harry.

— Y eso fue lo que paso — Dijo el pelirrojo.

— Bueno, el que provoco todo fue Kerchard y ya tengo el medallón, ahora solo queda esperar la señal — Dijo el pelinegro.

Afuera, el alboroto se detuvo, los dos chicos salieron de la sala y pudieron ver a Albus Dumbledore parado frente al Hipogrifo sujetando una cuerda que le entrego a Sirius quien tenía varios arañazos y algunos golpes que empezaban a adquirir una tonalidad verde y sanguinolenta. Conjuntamente con el director habían llegado varios magos y brujas que miraban reprobatoriamente a Sirius y a James.

— La reunión comenzara en veinte minutos, así que mientras tanto podrían encargarse de ese Hipogrifo — Dijo McGonagall molesta.

— Volveremos en unos minutos — Contestaron los hombres y se marcharon llevándose a Buckbeak hacía el segundo piso.

— ¿Lili, donde esta Harry? — Pregunto el director mirando a la pelirroja.

— Aquí estoy — Contesto el pelinegro mirando retadoramente al anciano.

— ¡Muchacho!, quisiera tener unas palabras contigo antes de que comience la reunión — Dijo Dumbledore.

— Yo desearía hablar con él primero por un momento si no te importa Dumbledore —Dijo uno de los magos quitándose la capucha y revelando el rostro de cierto hombre lobo.

— Oh, claro Remus, habla con Harry, adelante — Dijo el anciano.

Harry clavo sus ojos en el licántropo intentando averiguar sus intenciones y entonces noto algo que jamás espero ver, fingió indiferencia y se dejo guiar por el hombre hacia la sala donde momentos antes Alex se había ocultado, apenas entraron Harry se vio rodeado por los brazos del licántropo.

— Me alegra que te encuentres bien Harry, aunque ese no es el motivo porque estoy aquí, Luna me contacto para sacarte de aquí, todo está listo. Malfoy y ella nos esperan, Snape creara la distracción y entonces podrás salir — Dijo el hombre lobo.

— Bien, entonces solo hay que esperar — Dijo Harry.

— Quiero ir contigo — Susurro Alex que estaba oculto entre las sombras.

— No Alex, es muy peligroso, además… —

— Por favor, te prometo no estorbar, pero no quiero quedarme, mama y papa solo hablaban de ti y de lo especial que eras, Lila atrae la atención porque es mujer y destaca muy bien en todo, pero yo… Siempre quisieron que yo fuese como tú, yo jamás me sentí a gusto con ellos, pero entonces te conocí y a los demás, ellos son mis primeros amigos y tu eres mi hermano, aunque solo sea en apariencia — Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a los ojos de Harry suplicante.

— Yo… —

— Remus, no sabía que vendrías, no esperaba que te aparecieras después de la última vez, creí que nunca más me volverías a hablar — Dijo James entrando a la habitación.

— Dumbledore me hiso comprender tus motivos — Contesto el castaño.

— Me alegra que hayas venido — Dijo Sirius.

— Bueno, vamos que la reunión está por comenzar — Dijo Remus.

— Harry, en unos minutos te llamaremos, así que mantente atento — Dijo James mientras salía.

— Claro — Contesto el chico.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del cuarto, Alex salió de la sombras. Harry se asomó, pero no había nadie, con sigilo salió de la habitación haciéndole señas a Alex para que lo siguiera, salieron al pasillo y con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercaron hacia las escaleras que estaban cerca de la puerta de salida. Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y salió Snape, el pelinegro y el maestro se miraron por unos momentos hasta que finalmente le dijo.

— Esto te lo manda la señorita Lovegood — Dijo lanzándole la capa de invisilidad.

— Gracias — Dijo el pelinegro y cubrió a Alex con ella.

— Las protecciones de la casa se desactivaran en dos minutos, entonces podrás salir, pero debes ser lo más preciso posible, pues solo tienes treinta segundos antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad — Dijo y volvió a entrar a la cocina.

Harry se oculto bajo la capa al lado de Alex y ambos se acercaron a la puerta, podían sentir los hechizos latentes impidiéndoles seguir avanzado, Harry miro su reloj y solo faltaba un minuto que parecía hacerse mas largo conforme avanzaba la diminuta aguja de su reloj de pulsera , repentinamente oyó pasos en las escaleras y vio a Hermione bajar acompañada de Ron, Lila y Ginny, se dirigieron hacia la sala donde había estado el pelinegro, Harry sabía que en cuanto abrieran la puerta y notaran que no estaba entrarían en la cocina y todo su plan se iría al caño, los vio discutir y volvió a mirar el reloj, faltaban quince segundos, cogió la muñeca de Alex y ambos se deslizaron mas hacia las sombras y cada vez más cerca de la puerta, Hermione abrió la puerta de la sala y entro seguida de los demás, aun faltaban cinco segundos para que las protecciones cayeran.

Entonces todos salieron rápidamente de la sala Ginny corrió hacia la cocina mientras que Hermione y Ron sacaban las varitas.

— ¡Harry desapareció! — Dijo Ginny exaltada interrumpiendo la reunión de la orden.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Preguntaron varias voces a la vez.

En el momento en que los adultos salían de la cocina, Harry tiro de Alex hacia la puerta, pero un hechizó volvió a cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Alex saco su varita y lanzó un hechizo expeliarmus, Hermione perdió la varita y los demás se quedaron atónitos, Ron lanzó varios hechizos hacia la puerta, solo quedaban diez segundos para que las protecciones volvieran a su estado normal. Entonces, algo asombroso ocurrió, una fuerte explosión lanzo a los magos hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y voló la puerta en pedazos.

Harry aprovecho y salieron fuera de la casa, la fría brisa los golpeo apenas estuvieron en la calle, dentro de la casa los magos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a atrapar al chico pelinegro, más cuando finalmente pudieron salir solo alcanzaron a ver a Harry alejarse montado en un gran hipogrifo negro y no iba solo, con él estaba Alex quienes estaban escoltados por dos personas vestidas de blanco montando grandes hipogrifos.

— Suerte — Susurro Remus, mientras giraba el anillo que lo identificaba como un miembro de la orden Silver Drac.

— Estarán bien, saben cuidarse solos — Dijo Snape a su lado.

— Si, ellos estarán bien — Contesto el hombre lobo.

En uno de los bosques de Japón, Sakura abrió los ojos, estaba en una cueva y a su lado había un extraño gato blanco con rojizo que le recordó a los gatos de la suerte que solían poner en las tiendas, pero entonces noto que en uno de los hombros del gato había una herida cicatrizada, la castaña recordó al lobo que la había salvado, con cuidado levanto al gato, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, saco de su bolso una botella de agua e intento bajar la fiebre del animal, sabía que aun la buscaban, pero no se dejaría capturar tan fácilmente, en sus brazos el animal se removió intranquilo y poco apoco abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto el gato.

— Estamos a salvo, gracias por ayudarme — Dijo ella.

— Yo quería que tú me ayudaras — Dijo el gato.

— ¿En que necesitas mi ayuda? — Pregunto la chica.

— Mi… amigo fue capturado, ayúdame a rescatarlo y yo te ayudare a volver con tus amigos — Dijo el gato.

— Está bien — Acepto la castaña.

En Tokio, Yue tenía sujeto a Shaoran, el joven chino estaba asustado, jamás se imagino ver al calmado guardián lunar tan exaltado, pero él no era el más peligroso, mas fuera de la habitación se podía oír el rugido de Kerveros.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? — Pregunto el guardián.

— No se — Contesto el castaño.

— Yue, deja que yo le pregunte — Pidió Yukito sonriendo pacíficamente.

— Como quieras — Dijo el guardián lunar.

Vio al peliplata salir de la habitación y se fijó en Yukito, el amable yukito,_ vamos que podría hacer un simple chico contra un hechicero de la talla de shaoran_, se sentía confiado así que se sentó y miro retadoramente al japonés, minutos después se oyó un grito proveniente de la habitación, Tomoyo se estremeció al oír la vos de Shaoran.

— Espero que no mate al mocoso — Dijo Kero.

— No lo creo, el joven Yukito es una persona muy amable — Dijo Yamino.

— Chicos, vamos, ya sé dónde está Sakura — Dijo Yukito saliendo tranquilamente de la habitación.

— Señorita Tomoyo, cuide de él joven Shaoran — Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla completamente sola.

— ¿Shaoran? — Pregunto la chica abriendo la puerta de la recamara.

En una esquina diviso un bulto que se encogía sobre el mismo cubriéndose la cabeza y ocultando su cara de todo, la pelinegra se estremeció, ¿que pudo haber hecho Yukito para dejar a Shaoran en ese estado?, se pregunto y un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse que sería capaz de hacerles a los que habían secuestrado a su amiga.

— Señorita Kinomoto, ya dese por vencida, no tiene a donde ir — Dijo el hombre.

— Si niña. Si dejas a Takashi, tal vez te perdonemos la vida — Se rio aquel hombre de cabello negro.

— ¿Qué haremos? — Pregunto el chico rubio mirándola preocupado.

— Tranquilo, estaremos bien, además le prometí a Madara que te sacaría de aquí — Dijo la castaña viendo al gato inconsciente en brazos del chico.

Repentinamente varios Ayakashis salieron de la nada y los atacaron, Sakura uso la carta escudo para protegerse ya que los árboles que los habían estado cubriendo cayeron derribados y los chicos se vieron completamente expuestos, los magos y exorcistas los tenían rodeados, Takashi se lamentó no poder ser de mas utilidad.

— No tiene escapatoria señorita Kinomoto — Dijo el líder de los magos.

— ¿Y quien dice que quiero escapar? En primer lugar ¿por qué me persiguen? — Pregunto la chica.

— Por la devastación que ocasiono en la mansión de la familia Daidoji, el ataque al joven Li, y la ruptura de su compromiso con el heredero de la familia Li — Dijo el hombre.

— Que acusaciones más estúpidas — Dijo la castaña.

— Si ahora no desean morir, van a dejar en paz a mi ama o nos veremos obligados a eliminarlos — Dijo Yue aterrizando delante de la castaña, Kerveros también descendió, y sobre su lomo estaban Yukito y Yamino.

— Señorita Sakura, ¿se encuentra bien? — Pregunto preocupado el peliverde.

— No seas estúpida mocosa, ¿crees que serás capaz de derrotarnos tu sola con tus patéticos guardianes? — Pregunto el líder de los exorcistas antes de lanzar a sus sirvientes contra la joven diosa, Yue y Kero se encargaron rápidamente de los Youkais, pero en un descuido un demonio sombra logro colarse y se enrollo alrededor del cuello de Sakura presionando más y más.

— ¡Humano! — Dijo Yukito y cogió al Ayakashi con una mano convirtiéndolo en polvo, luego miro al exorcista.

— No, no, no debiste intentar lastimas a mi ama — Dijo el chico, su cabello se torno negro al igual que sus ojos, el amable chico se transformo siendo la réplica de Yue en color oscuro, en su mano también apareció un báculo igual al del ángel lunar.

— Yuki, no mates a nadie — Pidió la castaña.

— ¡Claro! — Dijo él y una sonrisa tenebrosa apareció en su rostro.

— El lado oscuro de la luna — Dijo Yamino.

— Si, cuando estaba adaptando mis poderes para poder tener mis cartas de nuevo y a los guardianes, mi poder separo a Yue y a Yuki. Yue es la representación de la luna llena mientras que Yuki es las encarnaciones de la luna nueva, dos caras de la misma moneda, iguales pero diferentes a la vez — Explico la castaña.

— Ahora ríndanse — Dijo el guardián pelinegro mientras que sostenía al líder de los exorcistas en el aire.

— ¿Que harás si nos negamos? — Contesto el arrogante hombre.

— Me caes mal — Dijo el pelinegro — Así que, ¿por qué no le das una mirada a la verdadera oscuridad? — Dijo fijando sus ojos en el sujeto.

De pronto el exorcista se empezó a agitar intentando soltarse, pero el guardián no lo libero hasta que dejo de luchar, fue entonces que lo dejo caer como si fuera un trapo viejo.

— ¿Quién es el siguiente? — Pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo.

— ¡Yuki! — Lo llamo Sakura algo molesta.

— Él se lo busco — Contesto el pelinegro sonriendo inocentemente.

— Nos rendimos — Dijo el hechicero para después ver al joven Matoba.

— Bien, entonces, nosotros nos vamos — Dijo Yamino, los guardianes regresaron al lado de su ama y ya se marchaban.

Entonces uno de los hechiceros más jóvenes, frustrado lanzó un hechizo, pero este reboto en la dura piel de una titánica serpiente que repentinamente había aparecido, el enorme reptil giro su cuerpo y la cabeza de la bestia encaro al grupo.

— Ahora nos iremos, y si alguien intenta algo nuevamente, acabare con el sin pensarlo, además dejaran en paz a la familia de los dos jóvenes o me encargare de que todos ustedes no vean un nuevo día nunca mas — Dijo la serpiente abriendo su boca, los magos retrocedieron al ver esos gigantescos colmillos goteando veneno.

— Está bien — Dijo el líder de los hechiceros orientales.

La enorme serpiente desapareció y un chico de cabellos verdes, les sonrió antes de alejarse para alcanzar a Sakura y a los demás.

— Creo que me he pasado un poco — Dijo al ver las caras de los guardianes.

Touya estaba molesto, nadie se metía con su monstro y se salía con la suya, pero aunque le costase admitirlo, él era un simple mortal y no podía hacer nada para ayudar o proteger a su hermana.

— ¿Ya tienen todo listo? — Pregunto el mayor de los Kinomoto.

— Si — Contesto la castaña algo decaída, realmente no quería irse tan pronto, pero Yamino y su hermano tenían razón, quedándose en Japón solo conseguiría ponerse en peligro ella y arrastrar a los que la rodeaban.

— Señorita Sakura ya estamos listos — Dijo Yamino.

— Takashi, ¿vendrás con nosotros, verdad? — Pregunto la castaña mirando al rubio.

— No quisiera molestar… Además, Matoba ira por mi familia — Se excuso el chico.

— Oye, somos amigos, así que no es molestia y por tu familia no te preocupes, Yuki puede hacerse cargo, además piénsalo Takashi, si te quedas probablemente ocurra lo mismo nuevamente — Dijo Sakura.

— Ella tiene razón, si estas lejos los Youkais no se acercaran a los Fujiwara — Dijo Madara

— Pero… —

— Vamos Takashi, ven con nosotros, no creo que a Loki le moleste tener a un invitado más en la mansión, después de todo esa casa se siente un poco vacía — Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

— Entonces, está bien, si no te molesta, iré con ustedes a Forks — Dijo Takashi sonriendo.

— Tranquilo chico, yo me encargare de que los exorcistas no se metan con tu familia — Dijo Yukito mostrando una arrogante sonrisa, Touya lo miro y suspiro, quien se iba a imaginar que el pasivo Yukito que él conoció era tan calmado debido a que era la contraparte del guardián lunar.

— ¿Sakura, él se va a seguir comportando así o es solo temporal? — Pregunto el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué pasa Touya, acaso no te gusto más así? — Dijo Yuki colgándose del cuello de Touya.

— Lo siento hermano, pero este es el verdadero Yuki — Contesto la castaña sonriendo nerviosamente al ver a Yuki muy feliz subido en la espalda de su hermano.

— Es igual que Akisuski — Susurro Touya.

— Yo soy más lindo que Rubí Moon — Protesto el guardián haciendo un puchero.

— Yue, ¿dónde tenías oculta esa personalidad? — Pregunto Kero entre carcajadas.

Yue prefirió ignorar a Kero y a los demás, Sakura suspiro y Yamino sonrío amablemente, todos contemplaban la extraña escena, finalmente Yuki salto al suelo y se dirigió a su contraparte, Yue estaba desprevenido así que nunca lo vio venir hasta que.

— Yue, no te pongas celoso, te propongo compartir a Touya, yo lo tengo de lunes a viernes y tu el fin de semana ¿sí? — Dijo el chico mirando con una sonrisa al peliplata.

— ¡Oigan! — Dijo Touya mirando a los dos ángeles.

— Yuki, compórtate — Contesto Yue, aunque su rostro había adquirido un tenue color rosa.

Lo golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de todos y Sakura se puso tensa, al otro lado se podía sentir la presencia de Shaoran acompañado de Tomoyo, Yuki dejo de reír y frunció el ceño, Touya los miro a todos, parecía que ninguno abriría, así que él decidió abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres mocoso? — Pregunto el pelinegro.

— Podemos hablar con Sakura, solo será un momento — Pidió el hechicero.

— No — Contesto Touya.

— Sakura, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, por favor, solo será un momento — Dijo Shaoran.

— Escucha mocoso… —

— Espera hermano — Dijo la castaña acercándose a la puerta.

— Está bien, entra — Dijo Toya y se hiso a un lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Shaoran? — Pregunto Sakura.

— Podemos hablar a solas — Pidió el castaño acompañado de Tomoyo.

— Eso no se va a poder — Contesto Yuki.

— Bien — Contesto el castaño.

— Sakura, el día en que ocurrió el incidente en casa de Tomoyo y desapareciste, dos hombres llegaron al concilio, eran muy extraños y hablaron un buen rato con el líder, cuando al fin se marcharon, hubo una reunión de emergencia, todos los hechiceros tenían ordenes de buscarte y llevarte al concilio, a todos nos dieron este cuarzo, no creí que esta piedra pudiese encontrarte, pero cuando llegaste, esto se ilumino y mientras más cerca estas más se ilumina esto — Dijo el chico mostrándole que efectivamente aquel cuarzo se iluminaba y en el medio apareció el tridente de Poseidón.

— Señorita Sakura, debemos irnos ahora — Dijo Yamino antes de arrebatarle el cuarzo al joven chino.

— ¿Qué es eso Yamino? — Pregunto la castaña.

— Se supone que esto no debería estar aquí, señorita Sakura, debemos de irnos ahora, si los hechiceros tiene esto significa que las sombras están movilizándose y saben que usted está aquí — Dijo el chico peliverde.

— Pero, ¿Qué pasa con Touya y mi papa? ¡Ellos también están en peligro! — Dijo la castaña.

— Bueno, no quería utilizar esto, pero ya ni modo — Dijo el chico y de su bolsillo extrajo un par de cristales — Los mantendrán ocultos de la sombras — Dijo y le entrego los cristales a Touya.

— Sakura, debes irte ahora — Dijo Touya.

— Si — Dijo la castaña y le dio un rápido abraso a su hermano — Cuida de papá — Dijo la chica al separarse.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien — Contesto el pelinegro.

— Señorita Sakura — Llamo Yamino.

La chica le dio una última mirada a su hermano y luego salió del departamento, Touya suspiro y se dejo caer en el sillón, su hermanita se había ido nuevamente, recorrió con la mirada el departamento que de repente parecía tan grande, tan vacío, entonces la puerta se abrió y Yuki entro, lucia preocupado, nada que ver con el chico rebosante de energía de hace unos minutos atrás.

— Ella estará bien — Dijo Touya.

— Lo sé, Sakura es fuerte y no está sola — Contesto Yukito sentándose al lado de Touya.

— Echare de menos al monstruo — Dijo el pelinegro.

— No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a no extrañarla demasiado — Contesto Yuki mostrando una sonrisa perversa que hiso estremecer al pelinegro.

Shaoran la vio marcharse. Después de que aquel chico peliverde le arrebatara el cristal, el guardián de la luna nueva lo saco silenciosamente del departamento, y mientras todos discutían sobre sus planes, el mayor les cerró la puerta en la cara al hechicero y a la chica pelinegra.

— ¿Shaoran, que haremos ahora? — Pregunto la chica.

— Mantener un perfil bajo Daidoji — Contesto el castaño.

— ¿Crees que algún día nos perdone? — Pregunto Tomoyo.

— Ella seguramente sí, ¿pero nosotros podremos perdonarnos haberla lastimado tanto? — Contesto él.

Algunos días después en Seattle, Sakura bajo de un avión acompañada de Takashi Yue y Yamino, en la mochila de la castaña se encontraba Kero.

— Hola — Dijo una voz a espaldas del grupo.

— ¿Eriol? — Dijo sorprendida la castaña.

— Bienvenida querida Sakura — La saludo galantemente el joven Ingles, antes de besar la mano de la chica.

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a las costumbres de Eriol, la castaña lo miro y se volvió a sonrojar. Eriol había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, el Ingles estaba más alto, con el cabello ligeramente largo, los músculos mas marcados, pero sus ojos seguían siendo tan misteriosos como ella recordaba.

— Vamos, todos están esperando nuestra llegada — Dijo el peliazul y tomo delicadamente la mano de la castaña para guiarla hacia el automóvil que los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto.

Takashi contemplaba todo el paisaje en silencio, en el automóvil había un tranquilo silencio, mientras recorrían la distancia que quedaba hasta su destino, apenas llegaron un joven castaño los esperaba fuera de la mansión, Sakura abrió la puerta y corrió hacia Loki que la recibo con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Y él, quién es? — Pregunto Takashi.

— El señor Loki, es el maestro de la señorita Sakura — Le contesto Yamino.

— Tienen una muy buena relación — Dijo Eriol serenamente, pero Yue estuvo seguro de que había un toque de celos en la voz del hijo de Atenea.

— Sakura, lamento no haber podido ayudarte, pero también hubieron problemas aquí y… —

— ¡Sakura! — Bella salió corriendo de la mansión y abrazo a su amiga.

— ¡Bella, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos! — Dijo la japonesa.

— Chicos, mejor entramos y nos contamos que nos ha pasado durante estas semanas — Sugirió un chico que Sakura no reconoció.

— Dionisos tiene razón, entremos — Dijo Loki.

El grupo ingreso a la amplia sala, Sakura vio varias caras que no conocía, comenzando por dos pelinegros, la chica era pálida, casi tanto como un vampiro y el chico tenía los ojos color jade además de un cierto parecido con Bella, pero aun habían más, también se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos grises y pálido, al lado del rubio había un adolecente de nos mas de trece años con un llamativo cabello rojo oscuro y finalmente estaba el chico del extravagante cabello purpura y ojos color borgoña.

— Primero, creo que hay que presentarnos y después vendrán las explicaciones — Dijo Loki

— Okey — Contesto Sakura.

— Entonces, comenzaré yo — Dijo alegremente el de cabello purpura — Mi nombre es Dionisos, el Dios del vino y su nueva niñera — Se presento el extravagante chico.

— Mejor los presento yo — Dijo Loki con una venita palpitante debido a la presentación del más joven de los olímpicos.

— No es necesario — Lo interrumpió Harry — Mi nombre es Antares, hijo de Hades y hermano de Jezabel, ellos son mis amigos Draco Malfoy y mi hermano mortal Alexander Potter — Dijo el pelinegro presentando a su grupo.

— Mi turno, ya que van con los nombres griegos, supongo que mi nombre es Elenien, hija de Apolo, pero prefiero Sunako — Dijo la chica pelinegra.

— Evadne, hija de Poseidón, ellos son Yue y Kero mis guardianes, mis amigos Natsume, Takashi y Madara — Dijo la castaña.

— Soy Altair, hijo de Atenea y él es Spinel Sun — Dijo señalando a la pantera negra.

— Bien, ya nos conocemos todos, como sabrán ya, yo soy Loki y sus queridos papis me han pedido que les enseñe a usar sus poderes, pero debido que a Zeus se le olvido donde dejo al último de ustedes Dionisos vino a ayudar para poder ir a buscar a Argus —

— Bueno, antes de que llegaran, estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para ver quienes irían a buscar al hijo de Zeus — Dijo Loki.

— Yo voy a buscarlo, pero para mayor rapidez, que te parece si me llevo a Draki y Alex — Sugirió Dionisos.

— No creo que sea buena idea, Draco nunca ha salido del mundo mágico y Alex, bueno él… —

— Yo quiero ayudar — Contesto Alex.

— Si el enano va, yo también voy — Dijo Draco.

— Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos — Se ofreció también Takashi.

— Bien, está decidido, ¿dónde comenzaremos? — Pregunto Dionisos.

— Según lo que recuerda Zeus, dijo que puede estar en Los Ángeles, Illinois o posiblemente Phoenix.

— Bueno, pues entonces vámonos — Dijo alegremente Dionisos.

— Takashi, por favor, asegúrate de que regresen en una sola pieza y chicos, está prohibido usar magia — Dijo Loki, pero los jóvenes habían desparecido ya…

— Loki, hay algo que olvide decirte — Dijo Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto el castaño.

— Las sombras del tártaro están libres y tienen el diamante de Urd — Dijo Yamino mostrándole el cristal que le había arrebatado al hechicero chino.

— Casi lo había olvidado, Loki los magos en Inglaterra tenían estos — Dijo Harry poniendo sobre la mesa dos brazaletes de supresión.

— Pero, como es que los mortales han conseguido objetos divinos, los diamantes de Urd son capaces de localizar cualquier presencia divina en la tierra, y estos brazaletes hechos de Orialcon fueron forjados en el Olimpo por el mismo Hefestos — Dijo Loki antes de suspirar con cansancio.

— Estarán bien — Susurro Bella sentándose al lado del Dios Nórdico.

— Espero que si — Contesto el castaño.

— Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es escoger las habitaciones y descansar — Dijo Sakura.

— Sí, es lo mejor — La apoyo Loki.

En lo más profundo del inframundo, las gigantescas puertas que sellan la entrada al tártaro se veían cada vez más deterioradas, a través de ellas se colaban sombras de poco poder que escapaban con dirección a la superficie.

— Océano, ¿ya han localizado a los mocosos? — Preguntó Cronos el titán del tiempo.

— Ya tenemos la localización del hijo de Zeus, las sombras ya están por atraparlo — Contesto el titán.

— Bien, ya falta poco, con la sangre de los mocosos y los instrumentos correctos, la llave de esta prisión se abrirá y el Olimpo caerá, la era de los titanes volverá — Dijo.

Shaoran estaba sentado completamente solo en su departamento, en sus manos estaba el osito que Sakura le regalo, aun se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de lastimar a Sakura cuando él decía amarla tanto, suspiro tristemente.

— Lo siento de verdad Sakura — Dijo el chico y le dio un beso en la cabeza al peluche, tal vez si no hubiera cerrado los ojos habría notado que el peluche se había iluminado con un tenue brillo rosa.

Las Moiras, diosas de los destinos contemplaban todo lo que estaba ocurriendo impasible, aquellos niños no eran llamados en vano dioses de la vida, eran los únicos cuyos destinos y futuros aun no estaban escritos.

— Esperemos hermanas que los titanes no huyan una vez mas del tártaro o la tierra sufrirá las consecuencias — Dijo Átropos la última de las Moiras…

Continuara…-

grasias por todos sus cometarios y a todos los que leen esta historia un poco loco jeje

solo les puedo pedir pasiensia mas adelante se iran revelando los enigmas y habra mas de una sorpesa y disculpen si me demoro mucho en actualisar boy a tratar de apurarme con los caps

dejenme sus comntarios sobre el cap que les parecio

besos y tengan pasiensia si no actualiso muy seguido de lo que si estoy segura es que no voy a abandonar la historia


End file.
